Prostitution is revolution aru
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Wang Yao is a prostitute that wants nothing to do with his job. Winter is his cold-hearted boss using Yao for his own gain and Ivan Braginski is a "business man" who finds Yao and wants him for himself. How will Yao ever survive? Human names used, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting tired of the lack of Rochu fics; no-one seems to be continuing their stories! I'm upset because there are some really good ones out there that I would like to see continued. So to help pass the time for others who are waiting like me, I decided to write another fiction with my OTP couple Russia and China! This will get better and longer, this is only the beginning! Enjoy! (This idea came from the song prostitution is the world's oldest profession and I dear madam am a professional by Cobra Starship)**

* * *

He was beauty in a mans body. Small and curvaceous his eyes were that of golden chocolate, that shined so beautifully in the light. He had four siblings, three boys and one girl. Although they were not related by blood, he loved them all none the less, being the eldest. They all left him a long time ago, taken by different people and separating their "family" He was of Chinese origin, a lovely culture with a deep history that seemed to be immortal.

His name…was Wang Yao age 23

But no-one knew the real Wang Yao; no-one knew how kind and wonderful he really was. No-one had seen how talented or athletic he was. No-one knew that he loved cute things like pandas and hello-kitty or that he could just possible be the greatest cook in the whole world.

No…

No-one knew that Wang Yao.

Here, at what they called a Brothel, or as some would call it a Whore house. That is what our Wang Yao was known as, yes a Whore, nothing but a dirty prostitute trying to earn money the fast way. Giving his body to strangers and letting the emptiness of feeling alone in the world enter him. Yao never wanted this job, this life. He never wanted to let people control him, beat him; abuse him over and over again, tattering his soul.

But he needed the money to live, to survive. He wanted to be a chef, own his own business or even being a waiter was fine with him. Unfortunately no-one ever hired him and after about the 10th restaurant he applied to, he just gave up.

That is when he met the infamous Winter. Yes, Winter was his name, which is all he was known as…that is all he needed to be known as. His heart was made a pure ice, sly and devious. His smile was cold and he talked with a sort of swoon that could win anyone over.

Winter met Yao in the street, begging for money. Winter complimented Yao and told the small Asian that he was beautiful and if he ever considered using his beauty to get money. Yao knew right away that he was asking him to sell his body. At that time though, Yao was so despite, he would follow the devil to hell…which he now was. He hated the idea of people using him for his body but Yao was depressed and needed anything…maybe everything.

So this is where we find Yao now. Here…lying on a bed, tears burning his porcelain skin as he lay next to a man he didn't even know but the man will always come back for seconds. After every costumer he would lock himself in the bathroom of the room and stare at his reflection calling himself horrid names and cursing himself for ever getting in this line of duty. Then he would get gussied up and play the same performance for a new costumer.

This was his life now…could anyone possibly save him? It seemed that answer was undeniable impossible…no-one could save him…no-one…he was alone.

* * *

**We'll, what do you think? Do you like it so far? I hope you do and I hope for you to review and tell me if you want me to continue. Your comments will be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up already! Boy that was really fast for me. Lol. This chapter is basically only the beginning of our little Asians fate. Thank you for all the comments! **

**Just a Precaution I do not own these characters. They are from the great Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"Oh Yao…What am I going to do with you." Winter sighed out, rubbing his temples as he sat at his desk.

In his office stood the two, the little Asian and a loud America who kept shouting. Apparently Yao had punched him in the face and now his nose was bleeding.

"CAN YOU BELIVE THIS GUY! HE PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! ME…THE HERO!" The blond shouted at Winter.

The Chinese man just crossed his arms and looked away, pushing his lips out.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't be such a big pervert, we wouldn't have this problem aru!"

"Hey! It's your job to keep me happy, and I'm not happy dude!" He stated still keeping the tissue to his bleeding nose.

"Ok, ok. That is enough you two!" Winter growled. "Now Yao, can you tell me again what happen? Why did you punch Mr. Alfred in the face?"

"Because Mr. Winter, he wanted me to wear a skimpy little maid's outfit and lick ice-cream off me…then he whipped me aru! How could he not deserve a punch in the nose aru!" Yao steamed.

Winter got up from his seat and walked over too the blond.

"Listen, I so do apologize for this inconvenience, would you like a different prostitute?"

"No way man! I like how feisty this one is, but I don't want to be bleeding to get it." He said fixing his glasses.

"Fine, for now though I will give you another. Here take this." Winter gave the American a card and a room number on it.

"Arthur Kirkland huh? Is he any good?"

"Quite." Winter stated. "Now if you would please, I would like to talk to him alone."

The man nodded before leaving the room.

"Yao…" Winter said sternly.

The Asian kept his gaze off of his boss; he was terrified of the tall white haired man. He was an over whelming 6'5 while poor Yao was only a tiny 5'6.

Winter lowered his eyes, using his index finger to lift the ebony haired mans head up to look at him.

"Don't look away while I am talking to you Yao."

"I-I'm very sorry sir, aru." He said still shifting his gaze, anything to not have to stare at the icy blue daggers.

"Come sit on my desk." He told the smaller man.

Yao walked over to Winters desk and before he could lift himself onto it, Winter picked him up under his arms, and placed him on the oak table.

Yao blushed, feeling like a little kid in the presence of Winter about to be punished for doing something bad.

The white haired man sighed again, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke.

"I just do not know what has gotten into you lately." He said opening his eyes again and touching Yao's cheek with his cold hands.

The Chinese man shudder against his touch. It was so cold…

"When you started working for me a month ago, you were so compliant. Now…this is the second time this month you hit one of my clients. I don't like this disobedience Yao."

"You know I…I never wanted to be in this business aru." Yao looked down. "I-I was in depression when you found me, I would of done anything for money aru. Maybe I am just realizing I do not need this aru."

"You are one of my best employees, you are perfect for this! You're so beautiful, so elegant; I can't lose something so important to me. Hmm?" He said smiling, using his power of reverse psychology. Every time Yao would have second thoughts, Winter would use his smooth words to win the Asian over again.

You see, for Winter knew Yao wanted to be loved, he knew he wanted someone to help him, care for him. Winter was happy to compile, as long as he could keep his little money maker with him.

"You know you're my favorite…" The taller man whispered in Yao's ear, causing shivers to run down his spine.

He began leaving small kisses on the Chinese mans cheek bone. Slowly running his finger's down Yao's already half undone mandarin shirt. Softly teasing his already harden nipple.

"Ah~ M-Mr. Winter aru…"

Yao tried fruitlessly to push his boss away, he was terrified, he did not want this…or did he?

"_**Mr. Winter is the only one that tells you he loves you**_**."** He could hear it; his conscious was always bringing him back into this business.

"_No…No…this is wrong aru!"_ He answer back to that cursed voice.

"_**No, this is right, let him finally take you Yao, he loves you, you are his favorite."**_

"_I-I-"_ But he just could spit out the words.

Winter finally claimed Yao's lips.

His cold ones met the Asian's soft warm ones. A mix of hot and cold colliding. Yao moaned into the kiss, letting his boss admittedly enter his mouth, letting him explore. He was so used to it, it just seemed natural.

"Mm~ Oh Yao, I knew you never lost your touch~" He stated into the kiss. He began to undo the Asians pants, sliding his hands around his backside grabbing Yao's buttocks. Yao let out a yelp as the blush deepened.

"M-Mr. Winter I-"

"Please, Call me General Winter. I want to hear you say it; let your cute mouth speak it."

"Uh!" He gasped as Winter harshly bit his neck. "Nn~ G-General, General Winter aru!" He cried out.

"Ah, yes." Winter smirked happily. "It sounds so perfect in your accent, in your language, from your adorable pouting red lips."

He kissed Yao again and was about to rip off the smaller mans underwear right there and take him when…

-CRASH-

The door went flying open as in ran a young women about in her 20's or so. "MR. WINTER SIR! YOU HAVE AN EMERGENY MEETING!"

Winter growled angrily. He was so close.

"Really, right now!" He turned to the women.

"Ah!" The women shrunk about 20 feet in the face of Winter. "I- Uh- Yes sir! Right away sir!"

"Humph." He turned to Yao.

"Looks like we will have to continue are "meeting" later." He smiled. "And since you're so out of it lately, I'll give you your pay now and then you can take two days off, ok? But you must promise to return to me my favorite little princess."

There it was again, that fake kindness, that fake love. But Yao believed every word of it, he wanted too.

"R-Really aru? You're giving me two days off?"

"Yes, take your time to recover. Look at all these bruise marks those beasts left on you, Monsters. Take time to get better."

"Ah!" Yao smiled happily, maybe the first time in years as he hugged his boss, almost toppling him over.

"Thank you so much Mr. Winter sir aru!"

Winter gave him his money and he was off.

"This better be important." Winter said glaring down at the women who had interrupted him.

~Meanwhile as Yao was walking home~

"Aw man, I hate it when my hair is down aru." Yao was walking home but his hair wasn't in its usual pony tail. He was thinking he must have forgotten it in one of the rooms at the brothel. "I look like such a girl aru! Plus these jerks keep whistling at me and winking, pervs."

He was getting a lot of stares while he was walking. Some whistled and some shouted saying how hot and cute he was. Yao hated it. He could have sworn he walked with a huge twitch mark on his head like you see in those anime shows.

"_Oh well…"_ He stated stopping, looking down at the money in his hand. "_At least I made a lot this week, more then usual aru."_

Just then Yao was pushed into the wall, his head bouncing off the concrete as he was temporarily stunned. His vision blurred, as he was grabbed and pulled into an ally.

"W-Who are you aru!" He cowered as two huge men crowded him. They were the Mongolian brothers.

"Hey cutie~" One of them said as he pulled on some of his hair. "It's not safe for someone so pretty to be walking alone, yes?"

"Yea yea! You could get hurt." The other stated, already drooling. Yao knew what they wanted but he played dumb anyway.

"P-Please, what do you want from me aru." He clenched his fist with the money in it and hid his hand behind his back.

"Isn't it obvious?" The one smirked.

-Just then a limo happened to be driving down the street next to the ally Yao was being harassed in-

"I-Is there anywhere you w-would like to go Mr. Braginsky?" His limo driver a Lithuanian man asked him nervously.

The man in the limo, so far known as Mr. Braginsky, was a tall silver haired Russian. His eyes were a deep violet that burned your very soul. He wore a scarf that had the lightest tint of pink in it, he was huge, a powerful man… but he was lonely. He was called a devil, a maniac, a killer…

A monster with a child-like face.

He stared out the window of the limo with a bored expression on his face. How he hated useless people and Toris, the Lithuanian limo driver, was as useless as they came. But he was the only one who usually talked to the Russian man.

He then spoke, his heavy accent filling the air.

"I do not care I just- STOP!" He yelled suddenly and loudly.

Toris quickly stepped on the break, he looked back.

"W-What's wrong sir!"

The silver haired man opened the limo door and stormed out.

"Stop it! Please aru!" Yao squirmed as the two Mongolians began trying to pull of the Asians clothes.

"Heheheh!" The both snickered evilly.

"Err! No!" Without thinking Yao lifted his fist and punch one of the brothers in the stomach, causing him to crouch down in pain.

"Brother! Why you little B**TH" He punch Yao straight in the face, letting him fall to the ground in a loud thud.

Yao looked up at the two brothers who loomed down over him. His head still spinning from the punch.

"Let's just kill the little f***" The one brother said pulling out a switch blade.

"Agreed" said the other.

"_I guess…This is it, huh, aru."_ He thought to himself. He tried to think back to his life, but it had been nothing but heartache and pain. He had done nothing with his life that he wanted and now he never will.

"Well go on brother, kill him!" The Younger brother stated. But there was silent's. "Brother?" He looked over to where his brother was but when he saw him he saw fear in his eyes.

"Brother what are you- UH!" He saw as the red crimson began pouring from his brother's mouth. Then he noticed it, the end of a pipe sticking through his brother's body.

"How in the-"

-SLAM!-

The pipe came across his head, sending both brothers into the netherworld.

Yao waited and waited for them to kill him but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to put the picture of vision back into focus. When he did, all he noticed was one very tall man, standing there as he reached down a hand to him.

He could hear the voice.

"Hey, you are ok da?"

Unbenounced to Yao, this meeting would change his life forever. But would it be for the best? Or end up in more hurt and disaster.

* * *

**We'll I got some really positive comments on my first chapter, thank you so much! I hope to keep this going! Ivan made a appearance and now Winter, Ivan and Yao's sting of destiny are tied! **

**Stay tuned for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we finally have Yao meeting Ivan! Hooray! The start of something more then just a meeting, a start that will change everything!**

* * *

As he saw the man's hand come in closer Yao unthinkingly threw his hands up in a defense position coving his face.

"Ah! P-Please do not hurt me aru!"

"Huh?" The Russian tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I think you have it wrong pretty lady. I am here to help da."

"Uh?" Yao slowly opened his eyes, lowering his hands. "T-Too help me aru?"

"Da!" The taller man said smiling. "A young damsel in distress always needs a knight in shining armor."

"Aiya!" Yao gave a shocked expression his temper began to rise. "Excuse me but I am a MAN aru!"

"Ah?" The Russian man tilted his head again, his eye brows furrowed as he kept the smile of confusion on his face.

"But, you are so pretty da? There is no way." He moved his hand in closer, Yao flinching as he felt hands pat his chest.

"Oh! So you are a man! A very beautiful one da?" He said smiling a child-like smile as if he said nothing wrong.

"H-Hey aru!" The Asian said swiping the bigger hand away from his chest. "You just can't touch someone like that it is very rude aru!" He scolded the Russian like a mother.

"So Sorry." The bigger man said still smiling.

Yao huffed, purposely ignoring the apologie as he tried to get up. Suddenly a sharp pain shot to his head. It had hit him too quickly and he came crashing back down on wobbly legs.

"Uh! Please do not try to move so quickly yet." Concern was heard in the other male's voice. It confused Yao; he wasn't used to such kindness.

"Here, please let me help you up."

Yao was reluctant but what else could he do but except the offer. He nodded letting the taller man know he was in agreement.

The silver haired man slowly lifted Yao up off the ground, keeping his one hand under his arm, and the other softly on the Chinese mans small waist. Only then when he stood up did he notice how small and tiny the Asian really was. A 12 cm height difference separated them and his petite figure, compared to his own bulky figure, was not normal.

"_He is so tiny."_ The Russian thought to himself as he started to walk towards his limo.

He could here the soft grunts from the Asian as he tried to walk, apparently Yao was not only dizzy from his head slamming into concrete and being punched in the face but also from the bruise marks on his legs from the brothel house. It was hurting him before but now it just seemed ten times worse.

"I will take you were you need to go if you want. But first I need to make sure you are not seriously injured. So if you would please." He got to the door and Toris was already there holding the car door open for his master and his guest.

"No way am I getting into a limo with some stranger aru!" He stated trying to get loose of the other mans grip.

"I will not take no for an answer." The man said his violet eyes pierced the very soul of Yao as he stared into the deep abyss of pure ferocity. For awhile, the Russian had actually gotten lost in Yao's eyes. His beautiful golden chocolate eyes, filled with sadness, fear and determination.

"Such beautiful eyes…" The Russian said softly to himself.

"What was that aru?" Yao questioned, knitting his brows inward.

"Ahem!" The taller man blushed slightly to himself. "I said get into the car now!" His voice a bit huskier then before.

Yao gulped. He was terrified; better not anger the man who helped save your life right? Especially when that man is a terrifying 6 foot Russian.

Again, Yao nodded in silence, agreeing to go with the man. When had he gotten so weak as to agree to do anything for any stranger off the street? To let them do what they please with him. No matter how much Yao did not want it.

I guess it started a month ago when he signed his life away to be a prostitute.

Yao sat down softly on the leather seat of the vehicle as the door was closed on his side. For some odd reason Yao's heart began to race. He could hear the pounding in his ears, in his chest. It pounded so hard he thought he was going to have a heart attack. His eyes started to shake and his palms got sweaty.

The Russian soon got in on the other side, sitting down only a few inches away from the Asian. He looked down to see a concerned look on the small mans face. Braginski frowned at this.

"_W-What's wrong with me aru, why am I so nervous?"_ He thought to himself.

Maybe it was the aura he could feel all around him. It was a disturbed aura, one that had been tainted, hurt and abused. Sort of like him. Is that why he felt so nervous? Because being in this car, surrounded by nothing but another body in the dark was so familiar.

"You are bleeding." The Russian said breaking the unbearable silence that loomed in the car.

"Huh?" Yao looked up from the gaze he had set on his hands that stood so still on his lap.

"I said you are bleeding." The man looked around for a napkin but could not find one, as Yao lifted his index finger to his mouth and swiped it across his lips. Looking at his finger, the red liquid smudged on it as his eyes shook a bit in fear.

"Ah!" The Russian exclaimed, pulling on a long piece of his scarf, he brought it over and gave it to the Asian.

Yao gave the man a confusing look.

"What is this for aru?"

"For you too wipe your face with of course. I have nothing else, so you can use this."

"I can't use someone else's clothes to wipe off my blood! You are crazy aru! It is…only a little blood anyway." He said looking down.

"I do not care, if you didn't know, there is such a thing as a washer. I can always clean it da?"

"No! I will not take it; you have done enough for me."

-Sigh- "Such stubbornness', it is really quite adorable da?" He said smiling to himself.

-Plop, there went the twitch mark-

"Wha! Why I adda-" Yao was just about to protest the comment when he felt his arm being grabbed tightly and the soft fabric of the man's scarf touch his lips.

The Russians face was close to Yao's, much to close for comfort.

They both stood silent as the Russian slowly wiped away all the blood. Yao blushing madly as he let the man do as he pleased…like always. Somehow though…this felt different. Yao didn't feel in danger, he just felt weird. Like someone was kicking him in the stomach.

"I-I never got your name aru." Yao said softly as the Russian still cleaned his face. There was nothing really there anymore but the taller man could not stop touching the Asians smooth skin, even if he was touching the skin through the scarf.

"Hmm." He smiled. "I believe it is polite for you to give yours first da?" He said with that childish smile again.

Yao blushed again. And nodded.

"My name is Wang Yao sir."

"Wang Jao?"

"No aru, Wang **Yao**." He emphasized on the Yao part.

"Da, is what I say? Jao. Jao." He pushed his lips out and tried saying it the way the Asian did.

Yao couldn't help but giggle ever so slightly at the man's pronunciation problem. It was kind of cute actually.

"_Aiya! Did I just say cute aru?"_ He mentally slapped himself in the head.

"Eh, anyway, I am Braginski, Ivan Braginski."

"Yiwan Bra-Bragunski?"

"Nyet comrade." He grabbed the man's chin with his gloved hands chuckling as he slowly mouthed the words along with moving the Asians mouth up and down with his.

"Ivan…Braginski." He said softly, his hot breath hitting the smaller mans face.

Yao's face puffed into a smoke of red, his mouth became instantly dry.

"_H-He is really handsome aru."_ Yao thought to himself. _"Wait, what aru?"_ He shut his eyes and whipped his head away from the man's touch.

"Yiwan Braginski, Yes?" He said trying to keep his glare away from the man.

Ivan smiled at Yao's own difficulty to say his name correctly.

"You know…I wish I could have been there sooner for you. Look at all those bruise marks those men left on you. I am glad I killed them." He said smiling but slowly it turned into a frown. He pushed the man's face back to his to look at him.

"They are all over your neck and your lip is bruised too." He took notice to the small black and blue marks all over the Asian. _"Why hadn't I noticed this before?"_ Ivan thought to himself.

Yao again whipped his head away, pulling the collar of his mandarin shirt up, trying to hide the marks as if to show they were never there to begin with. He couldn't tell the Russian they weren't from the two men.

"_What would he think if he knew I was a prostitute aru?"_ He didn't want to imagine it. Someone else was finally being nice to him; he didn't want to ruin it.

"Y-Yea, they were monsters aru."

Ivan frowned hearing **THAT** word.

"_Monster."_

"_That's what they call me."_ He thought depressingly to himself. _"What if Jao would figure out what kind of person I am. What kind of business I do. Maybe he'll never become my friend if I ask him."_

A soft kolkolkol sound emitted from the Russian. Yao jumped a bit in his skin as he could practically see the murderous purple aura come from Ivan.

"Well… anyway I am glad you are ok da?" He gave the man a soft smile. "Oh! I almost forgot, you never told me where I can drop you off."

"Oh! Right!" Yao said nervously. "Um I live on New view street, number 324."

"Really? I live around there too." The Russian said in excitement. He called to Toris to start driving that way.

"Ah? R-Really aru? Which house do you live in?"

"I am north more, in the big mansion, the only one on that road."

"Y-You mean that huge palace type house?" Yao said in shock.

"Da! You know the place?"

"Well I mean, it is hard to miss aru. You must be really rich. What kind of work do you do?"

"Just… business, different kinds." He said looking away. "And you?"

"M-Me? Uh…I…Well I really wanted to be a chef, but, I uh never got accepted. So now I work as um… A performer aru."

He lied through his teeth.

"A performer, you mean like a dancer of some type? Or like a musical performer?"

"Uh, more of an actor type performer. And a little bit of dance too aru." But was he really lying? He did have to perform for the men and sometimes they asked him to dance. More like strip tease.

Yao sighed, feeling his heart begin to fall back into depression.

Ivan took notice to the sadness again in the Chinese mans eyes, he didn't like it, he thought the Asian was too gorgeous to look so sad. Then an idea hit him like a rock, he spoke.

"I know! How would you like to come work for me?" He said smiling.

"W-What aru?"

* * *

**Oh! So sorry I had to leave you at such a pivotal moment! Don't kill me! So is it getting better? Does it keep you wanting for more? GOOD! Then I am doing my job!**

**Jao – Russian pronunciation of Yao's name**

**Yiwan – Chinese pronunciation of Ivan's name**

**(Do you want me to change this or keep it with the names like this? I can do either way; I just want to make sure you guys are comfortable reading it.)**

**Please stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Here we go! Hope you like it~**

* * *

"Da! Is what I say, come work for me!" Ivan said grinning widely.

"I-Um-Well, you never even told me what you d-do aru?"

"Ha! Nyet, not "**MY**" work, I mean become my personal chef! You see, my recent chef umm… "Quit" on me a few days ago, so now I need a new one da? And you say you want to be chef and cook da?"

"Well yes I-"

"Then there is no argument! You will come work for me!" He said feeling as though he had just claimed the world as his own.

"Uh…" Yao blushed at the sudden outburst of the man. Too many thoughts were running through his head at this time, his mouth couldn't come up with any words.

"_What do I do aru?"_ He thought desperately to himself. He looked back down at his hands. _"This is an opportunity of a life time aru; you can finally get out of that wrenched business."_

"_**What about Winter?"**_ His conscious spoke again.

"_What __**about**__, Mr. Winter aru? I-I can't go back to him when I have been given such a promise."_

"_**Ah, but you promised Winter that you would return to him in two days yes? He likes you a lot; he's the only one that cares about you. This Russian doesn't wont you; he probably is going to drop you off in the middle of the street, alone with no-one like everyone else."**_

"Your right aru…" The Asian accidently said out loud.

"Hmm?" What was that little Jao?" The Russian said still smiling.

"I'm so sorry aru. I can't take up your offer. It's is very kind Mr. Braginski, but I can not let my other boss down, not now aru."

"BUT!" Ivan raised his voice but quickly lowered it a bit seeing as he frightened the Asian as he yelled it.

He bit his bottom lip. "I just….Err…You seem like it would be a waste not to hire da? Your boss is lucky he got to you first." He frowned, sadness filling his voice.

"Sorry." Yao stated almost robotic like. _"He is a terrifying man aru."_ Yao thought. "_But… he should have been my way out."_

"W-We are here sir." Toris said as he stopped the limo in front of an apartment building.

Yao was just about to open the door when his arm was grabbed. He quickly turned his head to the Russian.

"Let me get the door for you da?"

"You don't have to-"

"I want to…" he quickly interrupted the smaller man.

Yao gulped, nodding.

The bigger man got out on his side closing the door. He opened Yao's side and reached out his hand for the Asian to grab it.

Yao reluctantly grabbed the mans hand, gasping as he was almost ripped out of the car harshly, the taller mans grip tight as he pulled quickly, making Yao lean into the Russian's body. Griping onto his overcoat as he was afraid he was going to fall forward.

He looked up craning his neck almost all the way back as he stared at the smiling violet eyed man. Blushing as he noticed he was right up against the man he quickly pulled away.

"I-I am so sorry aru! Y-You pulled me really quickly and I didn't- I am rambling, I feel so embarrassed aru."

Ivan gave the man a soft smile; his eyebrows tilted only a little.

"You worry too much Jao. You are too quick tempered, uptight; you should learn to be calmer da?" His smile got wider.

"Ehh! D-Did you just insult me aru? How rude! I don't have to take this from a man I don't even know. Thank you for the ride saving me and the job offer now goodbye aru!"

The small Asian stomped away, little puffs of smoke admitted from his head in anger.

"_What a jerk aru!"_ Yao screamed in his head.

"Ah~ Wait little Jao~ I like it when you do that it's so cute!" Ivan quickly ran over to the Chinese man, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Hey! You just can't-"

Again he was interrupted as a card was shoved into his face.

"W-What's this aru?" The man knitted his eyebrows as he read the card out loud.

"Yiwan Braginski, business man aru. Call 114-7-1905"

"Da! If you change your mind about working for me, my offer will always be open to you."

"You would still want me to work for you aru?"

"Da… I still want you…" He said eyes half lidded as he stared down at the Asian.

Yao took the card and put it inside his pocket.

"I will take it into consideration aru." He gave a wiry smile.

"Ah~ that is good to be hearing da? I will hope to be hearing from you." He quickly gave the smaller man a quick hug and dashed off to his limo before the Asian could get a word out about the hug.

Ivan waved. "Bye-bye Jao! Come visit me anytime da?" He got in and the car was off.

Yao stood there… dumfounded. A huge blush placed on his face.

-In the Russians car-

"Hmm." Ivan thought out loud.

"Sir? I-Is there something wrong?"

"Toris." He said his voice deeper then usual. "Get me all the information on Wang Jao that you can find. Have Eduard and Raivis help you."

-And still out side was Yao-

"He was…so weird aru." He shivered. "Plus he gave me the creeps but…" He took out the small business card in his pocket and stared at it.

"Was this an opportunity to get out?"

He walked into the building and said hello to his landlord.

"Oh Yao, There is someone here to see you." Said the man behind the counter. He had glasses on, semi-long brown hair with brown eyes. A long downward curl extended from the left of his head. He looked quite young but mature.

"Huh?" Yao turned to him. "What do you mean Ben? What did he look like aru?"

"He had very short black hair and dimmed eyes that almost seemed hazed. I think he was of Japanese origin."

"W-What? Where is he now aru!" Yao yelled running up to the younger man.

"I-I let him into your room, h-he said he was y-your brother! Please don't hurt me!" He was mature but a scardy cat sometimes, hates conflict.

Yao quickly ran up to his room, slamming the door open and there, sitting on his couch he saw his brother…

"Kiku…" He said as he watched the younger man look over to Yao. The Japanese man was holding a picture of all of the Asians family together. Its was with Him, Kiku, Young Soo, Mei-Mei and Hong.

"Hello dear brother." The black haired man spoke, getting up and bowing to his older sibling.

"What are you doing here aru?" He said with a bit of hatred in his voice.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Fine. Can I get you some tea?"

"No thank you, I am fine." He sat back down on the couch, his emotionless face still calm.

Yao came over and also sat down far on the other corner of him. Yao had not seen Kiku since he left with the others. Kiku hurt the most, his hurtful comments and emotionless demeanor, along with the fact that he cut the Chinese man on the back with his home made katana hurt even more.

"What did you really come here for aru?" He stared at the wall.

-Sigh- "Everyone is worried about you. They said you entered the prostitution business for money, but I didn't believe it and Soo basically protested the whole rumor with a passion."

"I did aru." He said quickly.

"Why would you do such a thing to your own body… It is disgraceful."

"Disgraceful! Do not talk to me about disgraceful aru! You and everyone else left me and you gave me a scar, REMEMBER? THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL ARU!" Tears filled his amber eyes. His face flushed with anger.

"Hmm." Kiku got up and bowed once more. "I am sorry for the intrusion; I will make sure to tell the others that you are doing fine."

"Good, lie to them aru! Now get out!"

Kiku nodded as he opened the door and just before he left, without turning around Yao heard those words.

"Sorry."

Then he was gone. He was gone again like how time passes. It comes and goes in the blink of an eye.

"Good riddance…I don't need him…I…" Tears again pouring down his cheek. "_I don't need anyone aru."_

The next morning Yao woke up with a huge headache. He lay on his mattress; his long ebony hair flowed almost gracefully down his back as he slowly got up.

"Aiya, I feel like crap aru." He rubbed his head. "Eh and I still need a new hair tie, good thing I have no work today."

He took some Tylenol and got on a green mandarin jacket this time, his regular black pants and his slipper shoes. He never cared much for sneakers, he likes to stick to his Chinese heritage and wear the comfortable flatware.

He walked out his door, as he placed the money in his pants. He had been saving up his money to buy something he really wanted; you see awhile back he was walking home and passed a small store. It had a huge stuffed panda in the window, but it was about 200 dollars. It was totally worth it though because Yao loved pandas and it was REALLY huge!

Yao walked down and said goodbye to Ben and just as he was about to walk out the door it opened before he could get it, Yao couldn't catch his balance so he came tumbling down on the innocent man that was just about to walk in.

Both fell down, Yao on top of the man as there was a loud grunting sound that emitted from the man below him.

"Ah! I am so sorry aru!" But then he finally got a good look at the man. It was the Russian.

"M-Mr. Braginski aru?" He questioned.

"Please Jao-Jao, call me Ivan ok?" He smiled rubbing his head.

"Uh, What aru? Wait; first tell me what you are doing here again!"

"Hmm~" The Russian smiled. "You know Jao, with you on top of me like this I can't help but get hard da~"

"Huh?" Yao had finally noticed the position he was in, his legs spread on either side of the bigger man as he clung to him like a child clinging to his mother. He could feel the hardness below the cotton pants the man was wearing so he knew he wasn't lying.

"Aiya!" Yao yelled and quickly and got off him standing straight up. Y-You big nosed old perverted man!

"Ah~ that's not very nice Jao~ I am only 21." He giggled standing up, brushing himself off. "I can not help it that you are so beautiful~"

"21? You are only 21 aru?"

"Da! How old are you?"

"Uh..That's very rude to ask…I'm 23 aru." He said in a low whisper, blushing.

"Ah? Your older then me! Ha-ha, so you can't call me old now Jao-Jao."

"Stop calling me that, now what do you want aru!" He yelled again. "What was this, the 50th time I asked you aru?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were ok since what happen yesterday and all."

"I am fine aru, now please be as kind as to leave me alone, I have a lot of errands to run today."

"Can I help?" Ivan asked the smaller man.

"Help? Don't you have work or something aru?"

"I could say the same thing to you da?"

Yao's face flushed with embarrassment. "For your info I got the day off aru." He began walking away.

"_Hehee, so cute!"_ Ivan laughed running to catch up with the Asian.

"Da! And I run my own business so I can take off all I want."

"Ok Mr. boss man, then why do you want to help me aru?"

"Because I like you."

Yao twitch. "Don't say such things aru, especially when you don't mean it."

"Ah?" Ivan tilted his head in confusion. "But I really do da? You are pretty and funny and so adorable~"

The Asians eyebrows twitched in aggravation. "Well what if I say I don't like men aru."

"That does not change how I feel and if you don't I will make you like men da? Russian men like me!" He smiled like a little kid.

"You are ridiculous. Stop following me and go home aru. I said I would call you if I changed my mind."

"Da…but maybe I can help change your mind faster!"

"Sorry won't happen aru."

"Ah~ There's that cute stubbornness again."

-Sigh- "I don't care anymore."

The Russian smiled happily as he followed the man like a little lost puppy. Hm, bad choice of words, I should say very big puppy.

"Oh no!" The Asian yelled as he ran up to the store that had the giant panda.

"Huh? What's wrong Jao?"

"Uh…Well there was this giant panda that they had. I had been saving up to get it but it looks like it was already bought aru. And it was so cute aru."

"You like pandas da?" The Russian questioned, slyly writing it down on a piece of paper and stuffing it back into his jacket before the Asian could notice.

"Yah. I really do aru." He looked up at the taller man with sadness, than placed a fake smile on. "It's ok though, I can always wait for a new one to come out aru."

He began to walk on ahead of the Russian.

Ivan took a look at the store carefully before following the ebony haired man again.

"Now where are you going?" He questioned.

"To get a new hair tie, I lost my other one aru."

"Oh? But your hair looks nice down da?"

"I hate it down aru. It is so bothersome."

As they were walking the Asian started to get weird looks. People began whispering and some ran away as he got closer to them.

"Hmm?" He was confused, what was everyone so afraid of? He looked behind him only to have the Russian basically right up against him with a blood stained lead pipe in hand.

"The heck aru, you can walk around with that!" He yelled stopping and reaching for the pipe.

The Russia gave him a confusing look and lifted the pipe above his head so the Asian could not reach it.

"What do you mean da? It is to protect you."

"I don't need protection aru, your going to get us in trouble for having that thing out aru!" He desperately tried reaching for the pipe going on his tippy toes. "Gah!" His ankles cracked. "Why are you so tall aruuuuu!" He whined.

"Heehee." The silver haired man giggled again.

"Grr." He growled. "Fine! Do whatever you want aru! Jeez what is wrong with you, you are insane!"

"Da! I have heard that before." The smile widen.

-After a long and very aggravating day, Yao was finally able to get his hair tie with the Russian's help. Somehow Ivan had convinced the Asian to come over to his house for a little. In fact Yao had no idea why he agreed.-

"W-Wow aru." The Chinese man stared in awe at the giant mansion in front of him.

"Please, shall we go in?" The taller man asked, pushing the man to walk in.

Unbenouced to Yao, one of Winters Henchman had noticed him walking into Ivan's house.

-At the Brothel-

Winter sat at his desk, rubbing his temples.

"Err…that stupid Russian." Winter growled. "How dare he give me such a bill, he will pay one day. I mean, he is such a little brat."

"Mr. Winter sir!" Came in a man wearing all black, the one that saw Yao walk into Ivan's house.

"What is it now?"

"It's Yao! I saw him walk into Ivan Braginski's house!"

"What?" Winter growled angrily. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes sir, I am positive."

"Curse that Man…I wont let him take this one. He is mine." Winter got up from his chair and stared out his window.

Winter then smirked evilly to himself. "When Yao comes back, Ill make sure he knows who he belongs too."

* * *

**Ok! Sorry this took so long, really. This chapter is not so good cause I needed something in between before the plot really starts to boil. Well now, what evil plan does winter have planed for Yao? And just when Yao started to feel better, will that all go down hill? Or will the brave Ivan be able to save him!**

**Please stay tuned.**

**Ben the landlord is my Oc Pennsylvania! He made a random appearance~ Hooray!**

**Telephone nummber did you notice? 1147 Date of the founding of Moscow and 1905 Russian bloody sunday  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, wow, chapter 5 already huh? Lol I am kinda getting supper excited to keep writing cause I know what's going to happen. So, I put this chapter up to give a little Rochu romance which you fangirls so rightfully deserve. Here we go~**

**(While writing this I was listening to Ni Hao China and Alexander Rybak's Europe skies)**

* * *

"This is…so amazing aru! It's even bigger inside!"

The small Asian was in awe at the gigantic house he was in. Although it was a bit old fashion and plan, Yao liked that kind of stuff, well most of the time.

"It could use a bit of red and maybe some stuffed animals too. Old china plates would do finely aru."

Ivan chuckled at the Chinese mans reaction to his house. He could not take his eyes off the small man. It was Ivan who was in awe of Yao. Even if he had never seen a house as glorious as his, he would have paid no attention to it if the Asian was with him.

Yao heard the chuckling and quickly stopped, a small blush spread across his face as he turned around to face the Russian.

"Ah, so sorry aru, I got a little carried away aru." He bowed.

"No need da? It has been a long time since I had a guest at my house."

The Russian walked up to the ebony haired man and grabbed his hand.

Yao's heart admittedly jumped.

"Come, I think you will like this part of the house the most." Ivan led the latter quickly down a long hall. He smiled the whole way there, knowing that this would impress the other man.

"Where are we going aru?" Yao questioned.

"You will be seeing da?"

A couple more paces and they were there.

The small golden eyed man gasped in amazement.

"Oh, Yiwan, It is so awesome aru!"

He yelled running into the huge gigantic kitchen. It had all the latest cooking ware, two ovens and stoves, a 4000 megawatt microwave, a huge counter for cutting up vegetables and meats and two huge sinks. He also had one huge fridge that could hold enough food for 20 guests in the cabinets laid beautiful Russian dishes with utensils like pans and ladles.

"I thought you might like it." The Russian smiled as he watched Yao run back and forth through the kitchen.

"Oh! Look at this aru and wow! I only ever had seen this on the T.V aru!" Yao's head was spinning he was so excited. He loved cooking and this was like heaven to him.

"This is so incredible aru!" He shouted to Ivan, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"All this could be yours if you just come work for me da?"

Yao stopped and his smile seemed to fade a bit. He thought about going back to work for Winter, back to that wrenched job.

"Yes…I suppose so aru."

"Um…M-Mr. Braginski s-sir." Raivis called.

"Hmm? Oh! There you three are!" Ivan said happily. "Excuse me for a minute Jao; I must talk to my servants for a second."

"Oh, ok aru." He went back to examining around.

But as the Russian went and left the room Yao's curiosity could help but be peeked. _"What could they be talking about?"_

Yao carefully slid across the wall and only peeked out a little so he could see the Russian and the three other men and hear them talk.

"So, what did you find on him." Ivan asked still with a smile.

"Umm, s-sir you see…" Toris stuttered

"Yes um, Mr. Braginski we uh…" Eduard tried to avoid the Russians glare.

"WE DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING ON HIM SIR PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Raivis shouted.

"RAIIVVIIIIIIIISSS!" Both Toris and Eduard shouted.

"Da?" Ivan said tilting his head. The evil purple aura started emitting from him.

"Ugh! Yes sir, we looked everywhere for his record, it is no where to be found." The Estonian tried explaining.

"Kolkokol~ that is impossible da? We find information on everybody it is part of your job da? So why is there no info on my Jao?"

Yao jumped a bit. _"S-So they are talking about me? W-Why would they need to know about me aru?"_ He panicked.

"Seriously sir, it-it is like he never even existed!" The small Latvian boy shouted nervously.

The taller mans face dropped and was replaced with a glare of the devil.

"This…does not please me da? Kolkolkol."

Ivan took out his pipe and held it dangerously in his hand tightening his grip till his knuckles were probably white behind the gloves.

"Please sir don't! You h-have a guest." The Lithuanian said in a low whisper.

Ivan looked back into the kitchen and Yao quickly hid so as not to be seen.

"When he leaves, I will make sure you guys learn from you stupidity. I'll beat you until you are black and blue, until your bones crack and your ribs are torn, till the blood runs from your mouth like a river. I will make sure you know who you are dealing with. When I want something found out, I get it found out da!" He growled and put the pipe away.

He glared down at the servants one more time before he walked back to the room Yao was in.

All three looked at each other in complete terror.

Yao was now terrified. Why did the Russian need investigators to know about him? It made him nervous but best not to bring it up.

"_I don't know aru, maybe I am just overreacting? Man, if I was those three in the face of a man like that and he had a pipe to my head I would have passed out aru."_

"Jao are you ok?" The man asked as he placed a hand on the latter's slim shoulders.

"AIYA! DON'T HURT ME ARU!" Yao yelled loudly not thinking. He grabbed the man's hand and with all his strength that he had he flipped the Russian over his shoulder.

"Ehh!" Ivan grunted as his back hit the ground hard. He gasped as the breath was basically ripped from his lungs.

"Ah! Oh no!" Yao ran over to the Russians side and kneeled down shaking the man's broad shoulders.

"A-Are you ok aru? I-I didn't mean to, you just frightened me! Yiwan!"

Yao bent over the man keeping his hands placed firmly on Ivan's chest, his eyes full of worry; he really didn't mean to hurt the Russian. He was even surprised he got him over his shoulder.

Ivan groaned and smiled wirily. "Heh, I didn't know little Jao-Jao could do such a thing da? Err…It kind of hurt!" He said smiling.

"Ugh! T-Then why are you smiling aru!" He said angrily.

"Because…I get to have you this close to me…with such worry in your beautiful eyes~"

Yao blushed. Looking away.

"You…you are so stupid aru! You just met me, you know nothing about me! Yet…you say those words…those complements aru. I do not deserve them!"

"But Jao, you do deserve them!" He got up wincing a bit in pain but ignored it gripping the smaller mans shoulders.

He stared deeply into those chocolate eyes. And Yao stared back into those violet ones.

"It's true I don't know you at all, but I want to da? I want to protect you and keep you for myself."

"Yourself aru? I am not some toy to be shuffled around!"

"Nyet, that was a bad choice of words da? Listen, it is getting late, do you have off tomorrow again?"

"Yes." Yao stated plainly.

"Then would you allow me to take you out on a date?" The Russian asked happily.

"A-A date aru?" Yao repeated, feeling the heat crawl back up to his face.

"Da! Just one date, that is all I ask, please~" Ivan begged with his cutest puppy dog face.

"Gah!" Yao blushed at the cuteness that was the Russian right now. He loved cute things and this was very cute.

"F-Fine aru, one date." He agreed.

"DA!" Ivan grabbed the man into a tight hug and almost crushed him with his strength.

"Uhhh! Y-Yiwan you're crushing me aru!"

"Ah~ so sorry da? I am just so excited!"

"You really are a child aru." He said as his face was still squashed up against the Russians chest.

"Jao, I want to show you one more thing before I take you home da? It is my most favorite place."

Yao agreed to go with the man. They walked out the Russians house and into a greenhouse he had in the back. The silver haired man quickly jumped behind Yao's back and covered his eyes.

"W-What are you doing aru!" Yao shouted a bit of fear in his voice.

"It's a secret~" the taller man giggled.

When they walked into the other house, Ivan spoke.

"Ok, ready, 1…2…3…Look!" He shouted letting the vision come back to the Asian.

"Oh!" Yao's eyes widen. It was so beautiful, sunflowers…sunflowers were everywhere.

"Do you like them? Sunflowers are my favorite flower. They are so warm and bright, they make me very happy."

"They are beautiful Yiwan! Really aru!"

"Da…but only the beauty of you can compare to my sunflowers…" Ivan smiled softly as he ran his hand across the Chinese mans cheek.

Yao flinched a bit as the rough leather rubbed against his face.

Ivan leaned down closer. "Do you have a favorite flower little Jao?" He asked almost in a whisper.

Yao blushed. "Well, I do love Peony flowers. They are so elegant, so fragile, so lovely aru. In fact I wash my hair with shampoo that smells like peonies."

"Really?" Ivan leaned in even closer and softly sniffed the Asians hair.

"Da…It smells very nice~"

Aiya, Please aru, don't, it's a little weird.

"Ah? But there is no-one around to see us so it should be no problem da?"

"I said **NO** aru!" He said pushing away.

"Hmm…" Ivan frowned. Then he got an idea.

"You know Jao, this place could use a little more then sunflowers da?"

"Oh? I don't know, it seems nice like this aru." He said as he poked at a petal.

"Da, but maybe some Peonies will fit in nicely." He said smiling at the small man.

"That would be lovely aru; I have not seen Peonies since I lived in China. They never sell them here."

"I will make sure that I get some then!" Ivan held out a pinky and lowered his hand to the Asian.

"Pinky swearing? I haven't done that since I was 12 aru."

"You are never too old to keep a promise."

Yao gave the man a confusing look, but a soft smile on his lips.

"Ok! You better keep your promise aru! And Ill keep mine to go out with you tomorrow."

"Da! It's a deal." Thus the promises were made.

- The next day-

Yao was up bright and early, feeling better then he ever had in a long time. He hated to admit it but when he was around Ivan his heart couldn't help but beat like a little drummer boy, tapping away at his drums.

Ivan told him he would pick him up around 10 am so they could have the whole day together. Yao questioned the idea of hanging out with each other all day but after the constant begging of the larger man, he just agreed. He seems to do that a lot around the Russian man.

Yao put on a very lovely red mandarin shirt. It went almost all the way down passing his kneecaps just a bit and was split on the sides. It had gold buttons down the collar only about and 3 inches or so and then went to the side and the ends of his long sleeves that always covered his hands had gold coloring. He also wore white pants that stopped at his ankles. He tied his hair up in a red tie and smiled into the mirror.

He thought he looked elegant and very manly. To some though, he was far from it.

Yao walked down the stairs of the apartment and there, with a frightened landlord was the tall Russian man. He looked over to Yao and his smile widen to no extent as he saw the smaller man in all his glory.

"Little Sunflower! You look absolutely stunning!" He yelled quickly walking up to the Chinese man.

"Little…Sunflower aru?"

"Da! Do you like my nickname for you? I like it~" He smiled.

"Uhh, I think I rather stick to you calling me Yao-Yao." He said his eyes knitted inward as a worried smile was placed on.

"Haha! You are so funny~ Come come! We have a whole day ahead of us da? But here, I got you somthing."

The Russian brought out from inside his jacket a small sunflower with the stem halfway cut off.

"Oh, thank you aru." He said as he was about to grab the small flower but Ivan quickly shifted it away from the man's grasp.

"Hey aru, I thought it was for me?" He said annoyed.

"Da, it is for you! Here!" He placed the small flower in the man's ebony colored hair.

"There!" He shouted happily.

Yao blushed and slightly touched the small flower on his head. "T-This doesn't make me look to girly right aru?" He said directing the question both to his landlord and Ivan.

"Nyet! Yes." Both men said at the same time.

"Come Jao-Jao, let's go!"

"Bye Ben, I'll see you later aru!"

"P-Please be careful Yao! _He's dangerous…I can tell."_ He thought to himself.

They both got into Ivan's limo and off they went.

* * *

**Whaa, some actual romance time with Ivan and Yao? It's about time! Lol. Ok so I had to split this chapter up into two separate chapters because it would have been too long. So let's continue to the next right away!**

**P.s. Just to let you know, ****I HATE THE BALTIC STATES****! Seriously no hate to the people who like them, I just can't stand them in my personal view.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For this part I listened to Alexander Rybaks Fairytale, Oah and funny little world. Also, believe it or not, Kesha's song Blow, I love Alexander, He is amazing, seriously you should listen to his songs!**

**Continued~**

* * *

"Raivis, make sure were not late da?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Hmm?" Yao questioned. "What happen to the other one aru? That Toris man."

"Oh it was just horrible da! He fell down the stairs and broke his leg!" Ivan said grinning.

"T-That's terrible aru! Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine!"

"B-But isn't this one a little too young to be driving? And his arm looks bruised and messed up too aru." His motherly side wouldn't let it slide.

"He is in better condition then the others. Lets not worry about them da?" He closed the window that separated the driver from the passengers.

But Yao couldn't shake it off. Did it have something to do with yesterday when he heard the threat the Russian made to the three? "_But…How could someone as sweet as Yiwan do that aru?"_ He thought to himself.

"I hope you like this place I am taking you too, I bought the whole place out just for us!"

"R-Really aru? You really didn't have to do that, that's too much aru."

"Nothing is too much for you."

When they finally reached there destination it seemed that Ivan was more excited then Yao.

Ivan got out and opened the door for Yao again, grabbing his hand and helping him out, he read the words on the sign.

"The Zoo aru?" He looked up to the taller man.

"Da! The Zoo! Lets go~"

It was weird for Yao. They were the only ones in there; it was so quiet yet peaceful in a mental way. As they walked down a dirt path to a certain exhibit Ivan wanted to show the man, the Asian couldn't help but think back to when he brought all his siblings to the Zoo. Young Soo would always get scared of the monkeys, while Japan and Hong liked to stare at the elegant birds they had. Yao was always of course fond of the pandas and Mei liked the white tigers the most.

"Jao…Jao!" The Russian shouted waving his hand in front of the man's face. Yao shot back from his day dream.

"Sorry aru! I-I was just thinking about my family."

"Where are they now?" The taller man asked.

"Gone, they left me."

"Ah~ That sounds like me and my sisters da?"

"Sisters, you have sister's aru?"

"Da, two actually. We are not related by blood, but none the less, they were my sisters. Ones name was Katyusha she was…a bit of a cry baby but a great older sister with huge boobs!"

Yao jerked at the word of huge boobs.

"And the others name was Natalia, she is the youngest. She's very pretty, but very scary and crazy da."

"Crazy how aru?"

"She keeps trying to get me to marry her da?" He said feeling a bit depressed at the mere mention of her.

"Oh…" Yao shifted feeling a little awkward.

"Anyway, I got a surprise for you." They walked through a small gate and into a forest type exhibit.

"A-Are you sure we are allowed in here aru?"

Ivan nodded his head and grabbed Yao's hand tightly. "Don't worry, just stay close to me and ill keep you safe!"

His face flushed but did as he was told.

There, just halfway in was a man with a bandage on his nose and brown spiky hair.

He had an Australian accent. As he held a small baby panda bear in his arms.

"AIYA! SO CUTE ARU!" Yao admittedly let go of Ivan's hand as he ran up to the small bear in the man's arms.

"I'm only here to be showing you the Pandas, then ill be out of ya hair lickity spilt!" He smiled.

"Here! You can take'em!"

"C-Can I aru? Is it safe?"

"Sure!" The Australian smiled.

Yao took the panda in his arms and almost died and went to heaven.

"Aww~ He's so cute aru! I never ever got to hold one before!" He rubbed his cheek up against the small head of the baby as hearts floated around his head.

"I'm glad you like him." Ivan smiled. Chuckling softly at the man.

The brown haired man brought in three more pandas, two adults and one more baby.

"There perfectly harmless, wont do a thing to you guys! Have fun!"

The man left leaving so it was now just Yao, Ivan and the four pandas.

"Oh Yiwan! This is the greatest date in the world aru! I mean look at how cute all these pandas are!" He softly petted the one adult one who nuzzled into Yao's hand.

"Awwww!" nǐ hěn kě ài (You're so cute) He shouted again.

Ivan was enjoying the show. _"How cute and adorable Jao is! Ah, I wish he would hug me like that."_ A little bit of envy left the Russian man.

So for about an hour they spent time with the pandas, feeding them and watching them play with a ball.

After that they went around the whole Zoo and saw all the different kinds of animals they had. They had a picnic in a grassy field as the sun beat down on them. Then they went back to seeing the rest of the beautiful animals.

By the time they were done, it was already 5 o-clock and time for dinner.

"Ah, I say it is about time we leave da?"

"Aww! Ok aru." He pouted like a little kid.

-Back in the limo-

"So? Did you have fun Jao?"

"Oh yes aru! That was the best date I ever been on! I mean the animals were so cute and I got to pet pandas aru! It was amazing!"

"I am so glad to be seeing you in a good fun mood da? I like this mood better, it suits your beauty."

Yao blushed as he stared at the man beside him.

"T-Thank you aru. This is the happiest I have ever been in a very long time aru."

"Da…me to." And Ivan at that moment could no longer contain himself.

He leaned over to the Asian and gave him a quick small peck on the lips and pulled away. The Russians face gained a little red, but not as much as Yao's.

"Y-Yiwan?" He said stunned.

"Sorry da? Hahaha, I couldn't help myself." He kept his gaze off the older male. "_Why am I so nervous da? I've kissed others before…so…why does he make me feel so different. Like I couldn't have him if I didn't want him."_

Yao looked down, without even feeling his face he could tell it was on fire.

"Yiwan aru." He spoke softly.

The Russian looked over but before anything a pair of soft lips touched his, Yao was returning the kiss with a small kiss of his own. It was only about 3 seconds but it was hours to both.

"I-Well-Thank you again aru."

"Hmm~" Ivan smiled. "Our day is still not over yet da?"

"Hey Yiwan can we eat at your house, I want to cook for you aru."

"W-what?" The silver haired man questioned.

"You heard me! I want to show you what I got and I really want to try cooking in that kitchen aru!"

"Well, I did have a nice dinner reservation for us, but if you really want to…"

"Yes aru! I would love to!" He said his eyes full of passion.

So Ivan agreed to the man's wishes. They quickly stopped at the grocery store to pick up some items and then they got to the Russians house.

"I will prepare everything aru! I am going to make you a traditional Chinese meal!"

Ivan nodded. He told the trio even though they were beaten up and hurt "somehow" to help set the table for Yao.

The Asian told them that they should rest, but they refused saying it would unplease Ivan.

(Ring. Ring. Ring.)

"Oh! Excuse me, that's my phone da?" The Russian walked out.

"So..." Yao asked as he still went from up and down doing his cooking thing. "How did you guys get so hurt aru?"

"U-Um, We are very clumsy." Toris stated.

"Yes, Mr. Braginski should not tolerate such clumsiness from us, but he does." Eduard added.

"Y-Yah and when he beats us with his pipe, he says he tries to go as soft as possible." Raivis of course, said the totally wrong thing.

"W-What aru? So Yiwan did do this to you?"

Both of the elders hit Raivis in the head.

"Way to go b-big mouth!"

"No way aru, he's too nice."

"M-Mr. Wang, M-Mr. Braginski is a very strict man. He can get very m-mad and crazy, especially when drunk! It doesn't seem like it to you because he likes you. The Lithuanian man added.

"I-I-" Yao tried spitting out words.

"In our opinion he is a monster. Do you even know what he does?" The estionain asked.

"We'll I know he is in business, but no aru I-"

"Oh! What are you guys talking about!~" Ivan said as he sneaked up behind the trembling trio of men.

"N-Nothing sir!" All three said at once. Shaking in their boots.

"Jao?" He looked down to the Asian.

"It was nothing aru, just asking them what it's like working for you aru."

"And~" He said happily.

"Uhh…They say you're a wonderful boss aru." He lied.

"Da~ How nice of them~ and they are wonderful servants that would never leave me da?"

"Y-Yes sir." They all said again.

About two hours later dinner was finally ready. The only odd thing about the kitchen was that most of all that was in the giant fridge was vodka. Cases of the alcoholic drink.

"I guess you like vodka yes?" The Asian asked the man, pouring him a glass.

"Da! Vodka is Russian fuel; I never leave home without a bottle of it! You can just leave the whole bottle." He told the Chinese man. "Do you like vodka my little sunflower~" He asked taking a swig of the drink.

"N-No aru. I'm not much of a drinker. I like tea."

"Bleh!" The Russian scrunched his nose. "That stuff has no taste."

"Ugh! How rude aru! I find it quite relaxing."

"You want relaxing you should try vodka!" He laughed full heartily.

The Asian sighed face palming his forehead.

"Anyway, go on, try it aru." He said beginning his own food.

The Russian nodded taking a fork full of the food and chopped on it. He chewed for a bit and his smile only gained.

"You made this!" He asked surprisingly.

"Yes aru. Do you not like it?"

"Nyet! I love it! It's the best meal I ever eaten da?"

Yao blushed. "You're just saying that aru."

"No no, really it's so good. How could you of not been hired yet!" –He munched on more- "You will make a wonderful wife someday!"

"You mean HUSBAND aru!" He stressed. Feeling his eyebrows twitch.

"I know!" He giggled. "I just love seeing your aggravated face, its very attractive da?"

"Shut up and eat your food aru."

As they were finishing up and all the dishes were being clean Yao started to hear a familiar sound. A sound that sent chills to his spine.

Patter. Patter. Patter went the rain that showered down from the heavens. At first slow and then faster as if a hurricane where coming.

"_Ugh...r-rain aru!"_ Yao thought worryingly to himself_. "Oh no, oh no!"_

"Wow, it is getting really bad out there da?" The Russian exclaimed as he lifted the curtain to look outside.

"I guess we should get you home now and—"

"No!" Shouted the Asian letting the Russian give the man a confusing look.

"I-Um I mean, we should wait f-for it to calm down aru." He said in a low voice.

"Huh? Oh…is little Jao afraid of rain?" He said tilting his head.

"N-no! I am not…" His face flushed red.

CRASH, BOOM! Went the thunder and lightning.

"Aiya!" Yao must have jumped 10 feet in the air, running up to the Russian and griping his clothes tightly.

"Ah?" Ivan looked down at the man.

"I-It's the thunder and lightning that s-scare me the most aru." He shook slightly in against the man's body.

Ivan smiled softly and patted the man's head.

"Is no need to worry da? I am here. I'll protect you always. Well it doesn't seem like the storm will let up anytime soon, so why not just sleep here tonight."

"Wha-What? Is that really ok aru?" He craned his neck to look at the man.

"Of course! I have many extra rooms it will be no problem."

The thunder struck again making Yao jerked into the Russians body more. He blushed a deep red, feeling like a little kid.

"Hmm~" Ivan smiled. "Come let's go sit on the couch."

He led the smaller man into his huge family room. It had lovely pictures of Czars and sunflowers. Along with old armor and fancy pottery.

They both sat on the couch, Yao close to Ivan just in case the gods would throw their spears of lightning down again.

"Y-You have a very lovely house aru." He said trying to get the storm out of his head. He hated storms ever since he was smaller. He had gotten lost one day when taking a walk and it started to rain and thunder. Yao was only 6 couldn't find his way home, he was so scared, so cold until his mother had found him and spent the whole night with a crying Yao in bed though the whole storm.

"Thank you. It took a lot to get all this, especially when it's all from Russia."

The Chinese man saw the flash of light and then the boom of thunder and cuddled closer up to the bigger man. Ivan griped Yao's shoulder and pushed him in closer, showing that he was safe.

"We should talk more, to get your head off the storm, da?"

"O-Ok. Umm, why did you leave Russia aru?"

"Ah~ that is easy, I hate the cold. It was always so cold in Moscow. I hated it. I wonted to live somewhere warmer, but no matter where I found myself, I'm always so cold."

"I don't like cold much either." Yao hugged the Russian more. "You know, for being so cold, right now…your very warm aru, almost like a huge stuffed panda bear." He blushed when finishing the sentence.

"Da? If so, it is only because I have you by me and you make me feel like summer all the time." He looked down at the smaller man.

Another boom and Yao griped the man again.

"Here, this is a very uncomfortable spot." The Russian moved around a little till he basically had his legs on the couch. He patted the empty spot in-between his legs telling the man to sit down.

"W-What aru! I can't sit in-between your legs!" He stuttered embarrassed.

"Nyet? Then lay in between!" He smiled.

When he saw the flash he basically jumped into the lap wrapping his arms around the Russians huge waist.

"Ha-ha, I like your choice of how to lay Jao-Jao."

"Shut it aru!" He said looking down.

They both lay there, Quiet, as they listened to the rain pouring down and hit the house. The thunder was a little quieter with less lighting.

Yao softly played with a loose piece of string on the man's nice blue trench coat. Ivan liked the Asian being this close. Hugging him like he always wanted the man too. Ivan moved his hand up to the smaller mans ponytail and softly tugged on hair.

As he did though, he felt the Asian shift slightly under him. He questioned the jerk since there was no thunder or lightning but ignored it and tugged on it again.

Again the Asian jerked.

Unknown to Ivan who could not see the Asians face right now, Yao's face was bright red, trying to hold back a moan. If there was one thing that really turned the Asian on, it was when someone played with his ponytail. When the men who paid to have sex with him found out about this little spot, Yao was usually putty in their hands.

Ivan pulled a little harder on the ponytail and heard the soft moan below him.

He stopped, tilting his head. "Jao?"

"Y-Yiwan, please aru." He lifted himself up now kneeling in-between the Russians legs.

"Keep doing that aru" He blushed more.

"Huh? Doing what, are you ok, you don't-"

"Keep playing with my ponytail, I-I like it aru!" He begged moving closer wrapping his legs around the side of the man. Ivan could feel the hardness as the Asian rubbed up against his own growing member.

"Jao…" Ivan smiled sharply as he want back up and tugged on the hair again.

"Nn! Aru…" He moaned just a bit. Ivan took this chance to steal the lips of his sunflower. He lifted his hand up and grabbed the Asians chin moving him in closer as he continued to run his fingers through the ponytail.

Yao admittedly leaned into the kiss, moaning, the Russians lips were warm and he tasted of Vodka and Chinese food. Yao wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pushing the scarf he was wearing just a little down further.

Yao's instincts instantly kicked in, he went back to his work, doing as he always did and tried to please the man. Ivan begged for entrance to the smaller man's mouth and was admittedly let in. The Russian explored the small mouth, every inch as to not miss as his tongue dominated Yao's.

The Asian began to slowly straddle the man. Ivan let out a small growl breaking the kiss as both panted slightly, Yao more then the Russian.

"I'm not complaining, but what is this all about." Ivan smiled

"I-I am so sorry aru." Yao's face was now a tomato. "I-I just-"

"Shh." Ivan put his gloved finger to the Asians lips and shushed him. "Just keep doing it."

Ivan leaned in again and there kissing spree continued. As Yao ran his fingers through the mans silver locks. He could hardly hear anything but the sound of his beating heart. Ivan took his hands and ran them up the shirt Yao was wearing. But out of nowhere in the heat of the moment…

BOOOOOOM! The loudest thunder they heard so far stuck down. Yao jerked forward to quickly bumping heads with the Russian and making there teeth collide.

"Ouch!" Ivan leaned back away. Yao saw that his lip began to bleed.

"Y-Yiwan! Your bleeding aru, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, it just startled me aru!"

"It is being ok Jao, is only a small cut da? Ill get up and clean it off-"

"Wait! You cleaned my blood when I was bleeding, now it's my turn."

"But what are you going to-"

He was shut up as small hands were placed on the side of his face. They were so warm. Yao leaned in close and stuck out his tongue only a little and began to lick off the blood.

The taste of iron filled the Asians mouth. He wasn't fond of the taste, but this wasn't the first time he licked off blood.

Ivan flinched as the man continued. It made the Russians heart wont to jump out. It was very sexually for some reason to him, he liked the sight of blood and watching the Asian lick off his own was just too much. His small pink tongue, so adorable.

But…

Something struck the taller man as weird. He was too good at this, at all of this. It just seems that he would still be a virgin, yet, he knows how to work a man.

"There aru." He said finishing. He smiled softly. "Sorry again."

"Nyet, there is no need." He gave the man a soft kiss and slowly pulled away. "You know, if every man gets this kind of treatment after dating you, I would like to take you on more da?" He laughed.

Yao punched the man in the head slightly. "That's very rude aru." He pouted.

"You look very tired. Let's get you to bed da?"

Yao nodded tiredly. He did feel a little drowsy.

Ivan got up but when Yao tried to get up Ivan quickly took him bridle style. Smiling.

"Yiwan, what the heck aru!" He said moving around in the Russians arms.

"There is no need for you to walk, when your so small I can carry you with one hand!"

"Ughhh!" The Asian groaned.

They got up to a room, a huge room with a gigantic bed. Ivan softly placed the Asian on the nice soft sheets. As the Russian was about to walk away Yao grabbed his sleeve.

"What is it Jao?" He asked.

Yao looked away embarrassed to ask it. "W-would you, please sleep with me tonight. Only because the storm might act up again aru!" He quickly added.

Ivan smiled.

"Of course I will Jao-Jao." He took off his shoes and climbed in bed with the man. He gave the small Asian a kiss on the fore head before he looked down into those still glimmering amber eyes.

"Good night."

Yao looked up into those shining violet ones and repeated. "Good night aru. Thank you for everything today."

Ivan cupped the Asians cheek. "You are most welcome." Yao turned the other way showing his back to the Russian. He closed his eyes. Thinking.

"_I've never felt so strongly for someone. I-Is this love aru?"_

"**Love? Your just met the man two days ago!"**

"_Shut up conscious, you can't ruin my mood today. It was the greatest day of my life aru. I think I…am…really falling for him._

With that he let himself fall into the state of dreams.

On the other hand, Ivan kept staring at Yao's small figure hearing the soft snores as he watch his breathing even out.

He smiled and closed his eyes. _"I never want this to end."_ Ivan thought to himself. _"You don't know how much I need you my little sunflower; you keep me so very sane."_

He to, let sleep take him.

* * *

**Wooo! I'm done! MY HAND HURTS! Hahaha. So, Now that Yao is starting to have feelings for Ivan you know something bad is going to happen next. Of course, it always happens like that.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Listen If I made any mistakes just, ugh ignore them, this took me forever to write and I'm just super tired. x3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

-**Stretches- Yup! Here it is. Was listening to "Don't mess with me" by Temposhark and Linkin park songs. We'll it took a lot of revisions and hard work but I finally got it done.**

**Warnings? Yes. There is some but then I will give away the whole thing. So just telling you now, there is a reason for the filter being on!**

* * *

Yao woke up warm; warmer then he had even felt before. He woke up but he didn't want to open his eyes, for some reason he thought "his" bed was more comfortable than usual. He wanted to go back to last night…

"_That time with Yiwan aru… It felt so real aru…"_ He thought tiredly to himself.

Then he realized what day it was.

Work day

He had to go back to work today and he hated the thought of it. He softly sighed and slowly lifted his eyes open. When he did though, he noticed

A blue jacket…

A white scarf…

A man with a huge nose…

His eyes snapped open, Yao wanted to immediately yell but he was able to keep his composure, he only jerked a bit in place. Luckily he didn't wake up the sleeping Russian.

Yao's head was on top of Ivan's arm, as the Russians other arm hung around the Asians waist. They were so close to each other, their bodies basically touching. Yao's arms were both up close to his chest he could feel the warm breath from the sleeping man hit his face.

He blushed. _"S-So, it wasn't a dream aru?"_ He panicked in his head. _"I wonder if we—"_

There was movement, Yao froze. He quietly watched Ivan opened his eyes revealing those gorgeous violet colored ones. Slowly a smiled appeared on the man's face as he moved his head down and nuzzled the top of Yao's head with his nose.

"Good morning, my little sunflower~" He whispered softly.

"G-Good morning, aru." He responded.

It was quiet, both lay there silent like someone had past away. It was an awkward atmosphere but yet a calm and pleasant one.

Yao finally racked up the nerve to speak.

"Yiwan aru?" He questioned not looking up at the man. He kept his gaze firmly below, staring at the scarf.

"Da?" Was his reply.

"Did we…" His blush deepened.

"Hmm~" He smirked ever so slightly. "Nyet, we did not. Though, it did seem like you were willing last night da?" He chuckled.

Yao brought his sleeves up to his face to cover the embarrassment.

Ivan moved his arm he had laid on Yao's waist and moved the Asians body closer to his, if that was even possible.

Yao looked back up to Ivan, his own eyes shimmering in what seemed to be fear, confusion and embarrassment.

"I would never, if I didn't think you weren't ready da?" He bent down and placed a small kiss on the man's forehead.

"Yiwan, I- wait…what time is it aru?" he asked.

"hmm…" Ivan turned over and looked at his alarm clock. "It is about 30 minutes too 10 da?"

"Aiya!" Yao jumped up scaring the living pasta out of the Russian man. "I'm late for work aru!" He yelled getting out of the giant bed.

"Aww, do you really have to go so early?" Ivan pouted, placing his head on his hand as he watched the man scramble.

"Sorry aru, I got to go!" Faster then you could say Albuquerque, he was gone, out of the room. Ivan smiled as he heard the man yelling about the house being to big and him getting lost.

"Guess I better help him da?" He smiled getting up.

After Ivan had shown the Asian the way out, he quickly grabbed Yao's arm.

"Yiwan, really I can't stay, I have to go aruuu!" He groaned. Trying too get the man off him.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked randomly.

"What aru?"

"A cell phone, you have one da?"

"No, I don't."

"Here, take this extra one." Ivan said handing him the phone. "My numbers in there, I want you to call me if you are even in need da?"

"Are you sure aru?" Yao questioned.

"Da!"

"Thank you aru…now I really must go!"

Ivan smiled and grabbed the Asians small waist, bringing him into a kiss. Yao blushed, shocked, but he leaned into the kiss as the Russian smirked into it.

"Have a nice day!" Ivan said.

Yao nodded, running out the door.

"_I am so late aru, Winter is going to kill me!"_

"Oh servants!~" Ivan joyfully called. "Get your things, I have a meeting to get too and I want you to look up were to buy stuffed pandas!"

A couple minutes later Yao burst through the door of the brothel, panting heavily.

"S-Sorry I am late aru!" He yelled to the others that were already there. He began putting on his outfit for that day. It was a nice long silk red robe, with gold on the sleeves and around the waist a gold ribbon that left a bow in the back.

"Late? That's not abnormal for you, Yao." Spat a short blond haired man. His name was Arthur. He was a stubborn English man who always daydreamed about fairies and fake imaginary friends. One of his "friends" or could you really call him that? Named Francis got Arthur into this business. Arthur owed the man money and had no way of paying it off, so Francis told him this was a fast way. It was but he hated it.

"Oh shut up Arthur, you can't tell me what to do aru!" Yao fumed.

"Oh yah, you bloody git? We'll I—"

"Stop you guys, veee!~" Yelled a short brown haired man with a long curl at the side of his head. His name was Veneziano, A wonderful Italian who wines a bit too much and likes cooking pasta. He's a bit clueless but he means well. Veneziano came into the business with his brother Romano, another Italian with a short temper. No-one knows for sure why they are here really, maybe some bad debts.

"Ahh, Let them kill each other if they want." Sneered Romano. "The less the prostitutes the more money we get."

"Ve, Romano, don't be so mean!"

"U-Umm, Guys we all should s-stop fighting. W-What if we get in trouble?" Said a very small voice from around the corner.

"Hmm? Oh! Matthew, hello aru." Yao had completely forgotten about the blonde Canadian.

His name was Matthew; he was a very shy boy with glasses. He always carried around a small stuffed polar bear. Everyone always forgot about the poor Canadian and that's why he's here now. He loved the attention, hated the abuse but as long as he was noticed.

"It doesn't matter; he won't get in trouble because he's Winter's lap dog." Said Arthur.

"Am not aru! You're just jealous!"

"I don't know about you blokes but I just want to pay off that French pervert and get out of here."

"Don't you guys think I want to get out aru? I hate this job, men using us all the time, making us feel like nothing aru! It's…horrible…"

"Ve…It's not all that bad. There is this German man, his name is Ludwig. He comes in to see me all the time! He might yell at me a lot, but I can tell he really cares about me! Every time I have a new costumer, I just think about Ludwig and it's just better."

"Same here." Interrupted Romano before anyone could say anything. "A Spaniard always comes in for me too. Hmm…I really like him."

Yao looked at them in confusion. "So, you all have someone else you think about when your with customers, and it really helps aru?"

"Yeah." Both Italian brothers said.

"I too..uh, do that." Shyly spoke the Canadian. "H-His name is G-Gilbert…he's the only one that ever remembers my name." He said griping the teddy bear tighter.

"Humph."

Yao turned to where the noise came from, it came from Arthur. "Even you, Arthur aru?"

"You know that American you hit in the face, well, lets just say he's more my type and I'm more his."

"You guys are so lucky aru…" Yao looked down to his bag; he went inside it and pulled out the cell phone the Russian had given him.

"Ve? We'll you mean you haven't found anyone yet Yao?"

"What are you talking about, he has Winter." Smirked Arthur.

"Shut up aru!" Yao yelled griping the phone in his fist tightly. "I-I do like someone but I…" He looked at the name… Ivan Braginski it made his heart skip.

Arthur looked at him weirdly, noticing something was off.

"Wang Yao." His name was called from a young woman who had walked in. "Mr. Winter would like to see you in his office right away."

"Uh, Ok aru!" He put the phone back in his bag and walked towards the door.

He looked back at the others before walking off. The walk seemed to last forever, the hallway dark and eerie. He shivered as if there was a gust of cold air. He reached Winter's door and softly knocked on it.

"Come in." Came a voice from the other side.

Yao slowly peeked inside the office before he saw Winter waving for him to step all the way inside.

"Y-You needed me sir." Yao Stuttered a bit, feeling absolutely nervous, but, why?

"Ah yes Yao, How was your little break?" Winter smiled asking a little too happily.

"Um, it was fine aru, very relaxing."

"That's good. Do anything interesting?"

"Uh…nothing in particular, I just relaxed that is all." He said avoiding Winters cold glare.

"Hmm…" Winter got up from his seat and walked over to the small Asian man. His height unbelievable, even to the Russians.

He bent down to Yao's level next to his ear, smirking as he whispered.

"I know when you lie to me…Yao…"

Yao shook as shivers went down his spine.

"Hmmph. I know you met with a Russian man by the name of Ivan Braginski?"

Yao was shocked he looked up to Winter. "How did you know about Yiwan aru?"

"Yiwan?" Winter repeated. "Oh, how adorable, you can't say my step sons name right!"

"Step son!" He said with even more surprise in his voice.

"Yes… that little brat is technically my Step son. I hate him." Winter snarled. "Do you even know what he truly does?"

"All I know…is that he is in business aru." Yao said with the look of surprise still plasted on his face.

"Business? Hahahaaa!" Winter let out a wicked laugh. "Is that all he told you? He's the boss of the Russian mob! That's his business! Hahahaaaa! He also owns like 10 banks and some brothels. He almost bought mine off me."

Yao stepped away from Winter, his head shaking. "You lie aru… he is to kind for that aru!"

"What do I have to gain from lying to you Yao? Man, see, he is a great actor. That kid is a monster, totally mental crazy Yao, it's a good thing I came prepared for this. You see I knew wants he saw you he would wont you since you lived so close, it was bound to happen. So I stole your Records so no one could find out about you."

"M-My records aru?"

"That's right." Winter smiled down at the man. "Everything about you, your life, your family, your name…" He ran his hand across Yao's cheek

"Your body…it all belongs to me, fair and square."

"No!" Yao smacked Winters hand away from his face, tears began to fall. "You lie! You are nothing but a liar aru!"

He tried to run but Winter was too quick, grabbing his arm and slamming him against the wall. The Asian winced in pain whimpering as the older man brought his face in closer.

"Who do you think you are…treating me like that?" Winter growled. But his scowl soon turned to a smile as his eyes shifted downwards to Yao's silk robe. The top part had slid down just slightly passed the Asians small shoulder, reveling the smooth porcelain skin.

His gaze went back to the younger mans cute blushing face and tearful eyes. Winter found himself aroused.

"Hmm…Yao…you are so cute." He lent down leaving small kisses on the man's neck. Yao tried to break free, anything. But he was trapped with both of Winters arms holding his.

"You really know how to turn a man on." He smiled coming face to face with the smaller male. "And this just might be the perfect punishment for you." He smirked.

"Please, your so old aru…you're my boss aru!" Yao whimpered.

Winter just laughed. "Old? I'm only 40 still young enough to take you yes? And if I'm your boss, you should listen and listen well."

He quickly slammed his lips against the Asians in a bruising manner. The white haired man sneakily found his way into the smaller mans mouth, dominating the cavern.

Yao accidentally let a moan slip out, cursing his own body for reacting in such a way. Winter rubbed his body against the Asian, his cold hands roaming freely around Yao's body as he harshly bit the younger mans lip, making Yao whine, panting slightly.

"Hmm~ Delicious…" He panted against Yao's lips. "Let's take this somewhere more…comfortable." He said slyly.

Winter roughly grabbed Yao by his ebony hair and began dragging him into a secret room Winter had in the back of his office. It had just only a big bed and a closet inside.

Yao screamed and kicked as he was dragged. Trying with all his might to break free, but Winter was to strong, much stronger then he. Winter opened the closet with his free hand and took two long leather leash type objects from it. He dragged Yao over to the bed and threw him on it.

Before Yao could get up to escape, Winter climbed on top of the Asian and held his two arms down with his one larger hand. Quickly and swiftly he tightly bound his hands together with the first long leash.

"No, no! Stop!" Yao screamed. "Please don't do this aru! I beg you!"

Winter took the other leash and put it in Yao's mouth wrapping it around his head gagging him. Now there was nothing but muffled screams from the smaller man.

"Look, I wouldn't need to do this if you would just be quiet yes?" Winter smiled. He began to slowly straddle the male.

Slowly sliding his hands down the red robe, he found Yao's small pink nub that was already hard and twisted it. Yao's body jerked upwards as he shut his eyes, the muffled yells still unhearable to anyone but himself.

"Yao, your body responds so beautifully." He lent down and slid his tongue along Yao's creamy body. Finding his nipple again with his mouth this time and bit down harshly on it, licking it. Yao jerked again wrapping his bound hands around Winters neck. He kept sliding up to his neck, he began sucking on it roughly, leaving small red marks.

"Don't worry…" Winter smirked as he ran his hand up Yao's robe, slowly sliding his long cold fingers along Yao's inner thigh. "I won't hurt you…much." He grabbed Yao's already stiffened member. Yao let out a loud scream, almost chocking as the leash wouldn't let him swallow properly.

"Ah? No underwear today, nice choice and please do be carful, I don't want you chocking to death before I can have my fun." He ripped open the whole robe, reviling all of Yao's small beautiful body.

Winter licked his lips as he laid his eyes on his porcelain doll prize. The smaller man whipped his head away, blushing deeply in embarrassment and fear. The salty tears still freely falling from his amber eyes.

"You know what I hear Yao…" Winter said climbing back to his ear. "That even after all those men, they say every time they come back you're so tight. I wonder if it's true, hmm." He said circling his fingers around Yao's entrance, licking his earlobe.

Yao shuddered, shaking his head. He looked back at Winter with pleading eyes. Winter didn't like that face, no…he hated it. He grabbed Yao and turned him around, his face against the pillow as his lower body was lifted into the air. His hands still roughly bound and his mouth still gagged.

Winter ran his hands along Yao's small body, up his hips, down his thighs. Yao flinched, hating this, hating every moment Winter would touch him with his dirty cold hands.

"_Why…"_ Yao yelled in his head. "_What did I do to deserve this aru!" _

"Sorry I don't have any lube Yao, so it might be a little rough." He laughed. He began to undo his pants, bringing out his own hardened member and bringing it close to Yao's entrance.

Yao tried desperately to move, maybe so that he could dodge it. He tried sliding down but Winter roughly grabbed his hips so he could not go anyway.

"Ah, Ah, Ahh." He shook his head in disaprovment. "That's not being very obedient." Then with out warning…

He entered… he entered Yao's Forbidden City. Slowly he tried to force his whole member into that tight embrace. He grunted, pushing further. Yao screamed, his back arched, his eyes shut tightly as he felt Winter rip him open.

When he would get costumers, of course this would happen with some, but they always pulled out before they came. That's how Yao was still technically a virgin; But Yao knew…Yao knew that winter wouldn't do that. He knew he would take him all the way, officially taking his virginity.

"F***" Winter cursed aloud, panting slightly. "Heh…" he smirked as he finally fully got in. "Yao…" He panted. "They were right, jeez." He began to pull in and out at a slow pace at first.

He griped Yao's sides harder, slamming in faster. Yao tried to even out his breathing and not suffocate from the stupid leash in his mouth. His eyes became dull, lifeless. The tears still fell as his body shook back in forth with Winters trusting. The small muted pants and moans emitting from the small man seemed to just increase Winters pleasure.

He shut his eyes…just wanting his life to end…then he heard a voice all too familiar.

"_Is it too much little Jao?"_

Yao's eyes shot open. He slowly shifted his gaze to were he was suppose to be seeing Winter…but it was not…It was Ivan. Or was it really, the tears that stood in the Asians eyes blinded him. But he thought it was Ivan, he wanted it to be.

"Yiwan…" Yao Said muffled.

"_What was that Jao-Jao? You want me to go faster? You know I really like you…your so beautiful da?~"_

He could see and hear everything. _"So this is what the Italians were talking about aru."_ He thought closing his eyes tightly as the pain still surged through him. But it increasing began to get more pleasurable as he thought about Ivan doing this too him.

"_Yiwan…"_ He thought. _"Please, aru…"_

"_As you wish my little sunflower~"_

Suddenly Winter hit Yao's special spot making the Asian moan loudly, pushing back into winters Member.

"Ah~ There it is…" Winter smirked and continued ramming that spot. He started untying the leash on Yao's mouth. As it became undone it slid down slowly, Yao spiting it out. Salvia slid down the smaller mans mouth as Winter could now hear the hard panting and full volume of moans from the Asian he wanted to hear.

Himself, panting heavily, spoke. "Yao… say my name Yao, say my name before you come for me." He grabbed Yao's already leaking member and began pumping with his thrusts. The red hot liquid running down the Asians leg from the unprepared enter was now being used as lubrication.

Yao screamed. "Ahh! Nn~" He panted heavily, actually seeing the hot air emit from him.

No words of Winter got though to Yao, only the words of Ivan. Ivan had asked him to scream his name; Ivan had begun pumping his ignored member. It all came back to the Russian…

"_Say it Jao~ Say my name!"_ He pushed in once more.

"YIWAN!" Yao screamed before coming.

Winter stiffened at the name being said, but grunted as the contracted muscles surrounded him, causing him to come inside of Yao. The Asian's body fell limp, both men panting heavily, breaths uneven as Yao tried to stay out of the darkness of unconsciousness.

"You…" Winter growled angrily. He grabbed Yao's cheek roughly and brought it too look at him. He looked deep into Yao's unmoving eyes, filled with tears and nothingness. He showed his teeth like a wolf about to eat his prey.

"You F**king Mother F***king WHORE!" He yelled before slapping Yao right in the face, hard, hard enough to leave a huge bruise mark. Yao was frozen, his eyes wide as he just stood there.

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT HIM? THAT STUIPED….LITTLE….EHHH!" He turned Yao back around so the Asian would face him. He grabbed Yao by the neck and began chocking him.

The Asian tried gasping for air, yes, air! The thing that gave him life was now his poison. It was chocking him, poisoning him, taunting him when the prize was so close to his reach. It was useless, everything was going black…so black and cold…

His world…

It was ending so fast…

So….

Very fast….

* * *

**GASP! No, Little Yao! Please, I hope I write a happy ending! Sorry to leave you at such an important part, but I know you guys were waiting for this chapter. (I Bleeped out the curse words for my sake and the sake of others who do not like it)  
**

**Please stay tuned.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings of course are given to this chapter.**

* * *

It got quiet, to quiet for words alone to describe. Yao began to accept his fate, little gasps still escaped from his mouth as he still fought for that precious life giver but he knew he could not get it. He scraped desperately at Winters hands still around his neck, his nails digging deep in his bosses skin. The leather around his wrists getting tighter, leaving black and blue marks from being so tight.

Winter hissed, chocking Yao harder, the Asians neck already bruised from how hard he was gripping.

"You could have had a good future here Yao!" He shouted to an already lifeless man.

He then just stopped. He let go of Yao's neck as his head fell back into the pillow. His eyes were dark, nothing in them but stray tears, no movement from the younger male.

Winter laughed. He laughed like he had gone crazy.

"I was wondering when you would show up…son." Winter smirked, turning his view towards the door of the room. And there, standing in the doorway, it was the only man who could save Yao's life. There stood Ivan, Water Pipe in hand, the look of fury had taken over him.

He bared his teeth.

"I'm not your son, Winter." Growled Ivan. "Now, get your perverted pedo self, off of Jao!"

"What? Not even a hello, how are you doing? Tsk Tsk…still as rude as ever." He shook his head still smiling. "I am afraid you are a little to late my dear boy. Heh heh heh I'm afraid life has faded from our dear little whore."

Ivan griped the pipe tighter. "Get off him!" He yelled.

"You don't believe me?" He lent down next to Yao's lifeless body and began kissing him, running his tongue along Yao's face.

"GRAAHHHH!" Ivan screamed, running towards Winter, ready to strike. He took no time in flinging down the led weapon. But quick like a fox, Winter turned around and grabbed the pipe before it hit him.

"How awfully rude you are…I am much older and sharper then you, boy." The Russian grunted, trying to push down harder.

"Heh…weak, so weak, I don't know how you are the boss of that stupid mob. Look, here, he's not moving, see." He moved his body ever so slightly to let the silver haired man look.

Ivan looked…he looked at Yao, he looked so sad, so lonely. Just like Ivan always was, but now it wasn't him, it was the one he loved which made it ten times worst.

"Jao…" He spoke lowly. He wanted to run over to his small body and just hold him tightly and never let go, but he knew he had to beat Winter first which would not be an easy task.

"I'll kill you!" Ivan spat. He pulled his pipe back and quickly flung it towards Winters head. Winter dodged it, rolling off the bed. He quickly got up, zipping his pants, he smirked.

"Guess you figured out that I raped him already? We'll, I guess you don't, since you didn't even know that your precious doll was a prostitute."

"I always knew you sick disgusting pig! I just, wanted him to tell me for himself. And If I knew he was working for you I would of forced him to quit when I first saw him! Now, you raped him…killed him…broke him till there was nothing left!" His eyes shimmered with fire.

"I'll take your life like you took his"

He sprung towards Winter, but the older man dodged the pipe again, another throw and another dodge. Winter quickly went low and punched Ivan in the stomach. The Russian grunted, flinching for a second but that was all Winter needed to take the mans pipe and push him further back.

"I don't know why you try." Winter said throwing the pipe to the ground. "You'll never beat me." He went into his front pocket and brought out a gun.

"Ugh!" Ivan stepped back. "Playing dirty I see." He sneered.

"Oh shut up, I know that pipe isn't the only weapon you have."

"Humph...your right." Ivan took out his gun he had been hiding in his trench coat and pointed it at Winter. Both men at a stand still, who would strike first? Who would claim victory?

"Make your move." Winter commented.

"You first, da?" Ivan replied with a sort of smirk.

Quick to the draw Winter shot first, just barley missing the Russian. Ivan shot next, he hit Winter in the leg. The white haired man growled, falling to his knee's but before Ivan could get another shot in Winter hit the trigger, shooting Ivan in the chest.

"Bwahh!" The Russian froze, bringing his hand up to his chest. He spat out blood the red liquid falling from his mouth, slowly he fell to the floor he kept himself up by his hands, his body shook. When he saw the blood, it made the Russian's blood boil. He hadn't seen this much excitement in awhile…and he really liked blood. Mostly others, but seeing his own just made him more motivational.

With all his might, he reached for the gun he had dropped while falling and without hesitation shot at Winter again, hitting his shoulder.

Winter yelled in pain, grabbing his shoulder and dropping the gun. He watched as the Russian got up, towering. He slowly staggered over to were Winter had thrown his pipe.

"H-How…" Winter stuttered spitting out some blood. "How can you still be alive! I shot you in the heart!"

"Easy…" Ivan stated grabbing his pipe and heading back to the man, towering over him like a dark shadow, an angel of death. His eyes were a darker violet, filled with hate and revenge.

He smiled; it was a happy smile, a smile full of joy and excitement, a smile of a mad man…crazy like a hatter.

"Is because I have no heart, da?" He lifted his water pipe up in the air, winching a bit at the pain that surged though his chest but ignored it.

"This is the end…father…" He growled.

"You…heh…and they called me a devil. I g-guess they never met you…huh…" Winter smirked his eyes dark and hazy from the blood loss.

"Da…guess not." With that he brought it down, smashing Winter's face in. shattering his skull, quick and painless. But Ivan didn't want him to die painless, no, he wanted him to suffer.

Tears ran down Ivan's face. "THIS IS FOR JAO!" He yelled bringing it down again. Blood splattered on the walls, on the floor, tainting Ivan's clothes with the red substance. He wanted to keep going, so he did. He had lost track of how many times he had hit Winter with the now blood soaked pipe. His face was undetectable it was so smashed in.

Ivan dropped the pipe to the ground. Panting hard, he smiled, he hadn't stopped smiling since he had killed Winter. He tried to wipe his face from the blood with his sleeve but he only managed to smudge it more, coving his face with it.

He walked over to Yao's body that lay so still on the bed. He climbed on it with Yao and creased his cheek.

"Jao…" Ivan said softly. Tears began to fall on the smaller males skin. Ivan gasped, chocking on his sobs. He had never cried like this…never…but for Yao, he would. He would cry forever. He winced at the pain in his chest, bringing his hand up to the wound.

"It is not the gun shot that's making my chest hurt…it's losing you…my little sunflower." He bent down closer to Yao's face, rubbing his nose against Yao's.

"I…I love you little Jao." He softly placed a kiss on the man's lips. There was a pause…

"Huh?" Ivan pulled back in surprise. Yao's lips…they where warm! Ivan knitted his eyebrows.

"Jao! Jao!" He screamed shaking the man. He untied the Asian's bound hands and grabbed them tightly in his. He brought the Asians hands up to his face.

"Look Jao! I'm right here, just please…wake up da!" He shouted.

No movement.

"F**k it, Jao!" He kissed the man again, kissed him long and hard. "Wake up for me Jao…" He began to tear again. "Wake up…"

Suddenly, a miracle, there was a stir from the Chinese man, a groan was heard, as his eyes slowly opened.

"Jao!" Ivan said excitedly.

"Y…Yiwan…" He said barely above a whisper, it was so low and weak. He coughed, shutting his eyes in pain.

The Russian grabbed Yao and pulled him into a tight embrace. "My little sunflower!~ You survived Winter da!" He sobbed into his head.

"Yiwan….aru…" He tried to speak. "Y-You're crushing me…you big nosed Russian…" He smiled weakly.

"Ah! I'm sorry da? I'm just so happy, I thought I lost you! But…don't speak now, we have to get you to a hospital da?"

Yao nodded slowly before fading back into unconsciousness.

(2 weeks later)

Yao woke up slowly. His vison was a bit blurred but he ignored it. He looked up into a white ceiling. Groaning he turned his head to see two figures standing in a door way talking to each other. He tried to get out of the bed but only to fail in the end, having him crash back down into the soft mattress.

"Ah, little Jao, good morning. It is nice to see you finally up!" Said one of the figures from the door way but Yao perfectly made out who it was when he had heard the voice.

"Yiwan aru?" He questioned voice still raspy.

"Da…" He smiled kneeling on the floor next to Yao's bed.

"Where…where am I aru?"

In the hospital, you have been out cold for 2 weeks now.

"2 weeks aru!" Yao practically jumped out of the hospital bed. But winched in pain groaning, laying back down.

"Now now…calm down." Ivan spoke softly. "Winter had done some bad things to you…remember?"

The Asian looked away. He remembers all right…he remembered every horrifying detail, the small man shuddered.

"Yes…" He responded. "Wait…what happen to Winter aru?" He turned back to the Russian.

"Let's just say…he wont bother you anymore." Ivan smiled, playing with Yao's pretty hair.

"You mean you…" Yao gulped.

"It's not your job to think about it now, you must get your rest and heal up, da?"

Yao quickly shut up, closing his eyes and leaning into the soft creases Ivan was doing with his hair. He then opened his amber eyes half way.

"Yiwan…I'm sorry…I didn't tell you aru."

"Nyet, it is fine. I kind of guess you were at first da?" He smiled.

"You mean you knew aru?"

"I had my hunches." He winked. Yao blushed and pouted his lips a bit.

"I'm sorry I never told you about mine." Ivan stated, blushing slightly. "I guess telling you I was a mob boss should have been an important step to take."

"Yah aru…that would of helped." Sarcastically Yao replied.

"But I was…afraid you wouldn't…like me." He blushed like a little kid emitting his wrong doings.

Yao smiled softly at the man. He leaned over and surprised the Russian with a soft kiss. Blushing as he kissed the man.

"I don't care if your in the mob aru…you were the only one to really care about me aru…so for that, I could forgive a thousand sins of yours. –Cough- -Cough- but could you forgive mine…"

Ivan moved his brows inward smiling big like a little child. He leaned in kissing Yao.

"I can forgive everything you do! Because to me you are perfect da!"

"Shut up aru…" Smirked Yao. "So…I guess I don't have to work at the brothel anymore and guess that means I'll take you up on that offer."

"You mean…you'll be with me, you'll work as my personal chef!" He shouted happily.

"mhmm." Yao nodded.

"Yay!" Ivan hugged Yao tightly. "You get to live with me now! And I get to see you everyday and love you and kiss you and have sex with you!" His joy could not be contained.

"W-Wait aru? What was that last part again?" He feared at the word implored "sex"

"Da! Sex everyday with you!" He happily pronounced loudly. "Only me, only I can touch you and love you and make you my little Chinese doll!"

"No way! Do not want aru!" A huge twitch mark appeared over his head as he blushed madly.

"Da! You will become one with me!" He kissed Yao again, this time WAY more passionately.

"Yiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!" He groaned.

So after another 2 days in the hospital Yao was finally free to go home. He apologized to the doctors at the hospital for the piles and piles of sunflowers he had received from Ivan in the room. I mean the room was seriously covered in them. The doctors took it in strive when Ivan smiled with the kolkolkol and purple aura.

He packed up his stuff from his apartment, said goodbye to Ben and was off to start his new life with the Russian man. He had no more to fear, he was free. Finally free from that horrible life he was trapped in. Yao never felt happier.

But…there was something bothering him.

"Ready to go?" Ivan questioned to the ebony haired man.

"Yes…but Yiwan aru, I have one question." He looked up into Ivan's violet eyes, his eyebrows furrowed inward.

"Da?" He titled his head. "What is it?"

"How did you know…I was there?"

"Huh?" Ivan smiled tilting his head the other way. "I do not understand da?"

"I mean, how did you know I was at the brothel aru?"

"Oh! I will explain everything da? We'll, in the next chapter of course!" He smiled winking.

* * *

**Do you like the happy ending so far? It was very Cheezy yes? Sorry it was so sad and graphic at the beginning, but you know there had to be something like that in a story like this! And yes, this story is not over yet! So you have to keep bearing with me!**

**I need to make a chapter about how Ivan found out, and I still need to make a sexy lemon seen with our two main characters. So just make sure your prepaid for more! Hope you don't mind! –Winks-**

**To be continued~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flash back time da? Hurrhurr. It gives you the info you need! **

* * *

"You see Jao; it all started right after you left my house."

**(Thus the flash back begins)**

"Have a nice day!" Ivan said.

Yao nodded, running out the door.

"Oh servants!~" Ivan joyfully called. "Get your things, I have a meeting to get too and I want you to look up were to buy stuffed pandas!"

"Yes sir!" All three called in response.

"You know, ever since that Mr. Wang man came along, the boss has been so much nicer!" The Latvian shouted gleefully.

"I know! It's so nice." Toris sighed in relief.

"But we can't rest yet, we want to keep him happy right, let's just keep doing what he asks of us." Eduard put in.

The two nodded in agreement.

(A couple minutes later at Ivan's company building)

"Come on! That's a weak way to kill someone! You need to smash there head in good and deep!" Shouted a rugged man.

"No, no, you must do it quick and painless, less messy that way." Was commented by another man working there, he had on a nice suit and tie.

On and off the fight between how to kill someone went on. Ivan sat there, bored like always, he always hated these meetings they never got anywhere. He usually would make a comment for all of them to shut up by now, but he was to busy thinking about Yao.

Yao, Yao, Yao, The name sang in his head like a choir of angels. He thought of how cute and adorable Yao always looked no matter where he went. And he definitely was thinking about last night and how hot it was getting between the two.

He could feel himself starting to get hard.

"_Mehh.. I can't think about this here."_ He shouted in his head. _"But I wish I could be with him right now…"_

"BOSS!" All the men shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Ivan looked up to see all his men starring at him weirdly.

"Something wrong boss? It looks like you have something on your mind."

"Yah, wanna tell us was'up?"

"Is nothing at all da?" He smiled. "Listen, I don't want to be here today as much as all of you, so let's just call it a day. Do your daily tasks and don't disappoint me, da? You know what happens when things don't go my way, da? Kolkolkol~"

The men smiled their rugged dirty sly smiles and nodded. (Though on the inside they were terrified.)

"OKAY!" Shouted a burst of manly voices.

The Russian went back to his limo and sat there for awhile. He needed time to think. For some odd reason, something was off, he felt like…something…didn't seem right.

"S-Sir." The Lithuanian stated afraid to bother his boss at such a time.

"Da?" Ivan questioned.

"W-We found the panda you wanted and it's ready to be picked up. T-they said it would take a week but after I told them who you were…we'll they say they could have it in a couple minutes."

"That is perfect da! Let's go get it now~" He joyfully sang.

Wants' they got there the panda was actually bigger then the Russian had expected. I mean it was huge, almost life size.

"Ah! Its perfect, Little Jao will love it!~ what do you think Toris; you think Jao-Jao will like it?"

"I'm p-positive he'll love it s-sir!"

Ivan smiled brightly at the stuffed bear. "_You just might be my ticket into my little Jao's pants da?"_ He winked at it.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

"Huh?" The Russian felt his phone ring. He put down the bear and looked at the caller ID. "It's Jao!" He said excitingly. He picked up the phone.

"Privet little Jao!~"

"Shut up and listen, I'm only going to say this once." Whispered an unfamiliar voice from the phone.

"This isn't Jao…who is this?" Ivan questioned in concern, knitting his brows.

"My name is Arthur, but that's not important right now. What is important is that you get over to the 5th street Brothel down by the Irelands Bar. Yao is in trouble, and if you don't hurry something bad will happen to him."

"What!" _"T-That's Winters Brothel!"_ He shouted in his head.

"Hurry you git! I'll make sure to get all the innocent people out of the Brothel incase you decided to do something stupid."

"I'm on my way now, da"

"Toris! Start the car, now!" He growled, storming towards the car. He got in, throwing the panda to the side. "To 5th street by Irelands bar and hurry!"

"R-Right away sir!"

"_I don't know what's happening but if he hurts you Jao…I swear, I'll smash him till he is nothing, kolkolkol!"_

He got to the Brothel in no time flat, without hesitation he got out of the car pulling out his pipe ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

But when he got in, it was completely empty. He went past a red door and found a long hallway. It was to suspicious not to follow. He kept going down till he saw the words on a black door, way down in the hall.

"Winter…" Ivan sneered as he read those cursed letters. He slowly pushed open the door; to his surprise…it was empty. He heard soft grunting noises coming from another door in the office so he began to make his way towards there next.

Griping his pipe tighter, he feared the worst He pushed the door open…there…this is were it began…

(Back to present day)

"Da…That's basically what happen."

"So wait, you said someone named Arthur called you from my phone aru?" The Asian looked with intrigue.

"Da, why?"

"My friends aru…I suppose you could call them that. Romano, Veneziano, Matthew…and Arthur…You said that no one was here when you came in. I wonder what happen to them aru." Yao said starring out the window of the car.

"Hmm…I don't know that da? But I'm sure wherever they are, they are happier then being there." Ivan sympathetically replied, patting the Asian's shoulders.

Yao turned towards Ivan and looked with shimmering eyes at the taller man. Tears began to weld up, and he cried. Hiding his head into the Russians chest. "T-They were my friend's aru… (sniff) E-Even if we didn't get along that well…"

Ivan frowned, holding Yao he began to gently rub his back to sooth him.

"You know…I have some good connections da? I could always look for them for you. It may take a while, but…"

"Y-You would do that for me aru?" He lifted his head to look at the Russian man, tears still falling.

He gave the smaller man a soft caring smile. "Da…anything to make you happy."

"Oh Yiwan!" Yao jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck grabbing his scarf, he kissed the man. "Huh?" Yao pulled his head back slightly in surprise. "S-Sorry aru, I didn't—" He was cut off by a pair of lips reconnecting with his. Yao closed his eyes and leaned into the warm kiss.

Ivan smirked into the kiss. "Your very welcome da!~ Oh!" He let go of the man real quickly and went behind one of the seats in the car, pulling out the giant panda bear he had bought for him. "Here you go da?" He smiled.

"Awww! So cute aru! So soft, so adorable aru! Aru!" He hugged it tightly; the soft fur tickled his skin. "I love it Yiwan, so much aru! Thank you, I owe you so much."

"Da?" The Russian said with a hint of slyness in his voice. "I will remember that!"

"W-What aru?" Yao said giving the man a weary smile. Had he just said something he would regret?

So after a week of investigation, it turns out that all of the other prostitutes that worked at the Brothel were just fine. Arthur moved back to England with his American boyfriend Alfred. Yao scoffed at the couple.

"They're perfect for each other aru." He smiled to himself.

Veneziano moved to Germany with his, of course, German boyfriend Ludwig. He even wrote a note to Yao saying how he had never been happier and that he gets to eat pasta everyday and that the sex wasn't bad either, lucky lucky huh?

Romano and Matt both moved in with their boyfriends too. Romano went to live in Spain with Antonio and the Canadian with Gilbert. They moved to Canada.

"_Hmm…I'm glad they are all ok aru."_ The Chinese man sighed with relief, leaning against a chair. He had already begun his workings for the Russian; in fact, he was on the job now. He was wearing an overly long white chef's jacket with a small panda head on it. He wore black pants and a fluffy chef hat with his name printed on it.

Yao snapped out of his day dreaming and look at the clock on the wall. "Aiya! It's already 6:00 aru? I better hurry up and finish Yiwan's dinner." He put down the letters and began working on his master piece.

"Hello!~" Shouted the Russian happily, it seemed like he had a good day at work today.

"G-good afternoon sir." The trio greeted the man.

"Ah~ Hello everybody, so where is my Jao-Jao?"

"He is in the kitchen preparing your dinner sir." Commented the Estonian.

"Ah? He is such a wonderful cook da?~" The Russian smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

All three sighed in relief. They actually didn't get hurt today.

As Ivan entered the kitchen he smirked widely as he watched the Asian swing his small hips back and forth humming a song, probably in Chinese.

"_He's so cute!"_ The Russian happily announced in his head. "_And so very sexy."_ The way the smaller man was moving made the Russian jealous that they had done nothing but kissed and were no where near the stage of love making. Ivan had constantly tried to get the Asian in his bed, but it always ended up with a bloody nose or a to shy of an older man. (Aka Yao if you didn't know)

He quietly sneaked up on Yao. Smiling hugely he grabbed Yao's waist and griped him tightly.

"AIYA!" Yao jumped, moving back into the latter's larger frame, "Y-Yiwan, you gave me a heart attack aru! I almost hit you with my Wok. You shouldn't sneak up on someone when they are cooking! I could have hurt you or me aru."

"Heehee~" The bigger man giggled. "Oh little Jao, you are such a worry wart da? Hmm…whatever you're making sure smells good." He said resting his chin on the Asians shoulder.

"I'm making Linguine tonight aru."

"Da? I'm not really hungry for Italian tonight…Humph." He smirked; he started kissing the ebony haired mans neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses.

Yao shivered against the man, blushing slightly.

"O-Oh? We'll what do you want aru." He bit his bottom lip when he finished the sentence because the Russian had bit down on his earlobe.

He whispered in his ear. "Tonight…I'm think Chinese da?"

Yao stiffened, but he tried to keep a brave face. "W-We'll that's to bad aru…I'm already cooking this." He blushed madly again, pouting his lips slightly which only fueled the Russians motives. Yao tried to wiggle out of the man's tight grip. "You can deal for one night aru. Now let go!"

"Nyet." Ivan said turning Yao around to face him. His expression was serious, almost mad looking. He lent down and kissed Yao on the lips softly. It then became more passionate as he bit the bottom of Yao's lip, begging for entrance into the Asians mouth. Yao hesitantly let the man inside their tongues colliding, Ivan winning the dominance over the smaller man. Yao griped the Russian's coat leaning into the kiss, standing on his tippy toes, still nowhere close to the mans height.

The Asian couldn't help but let a moan escape from his mouth. The Russian taking this as a sign to continue, ran his gloved hands up the ebony haired man's shirt. Yao broke the kiss, hissing slightly.

"Y-Yiwan aru." Yao said bashfully, his face red with embarrassment, lips shinny and pouty. Ivan felt his heart skip ten billion beats. Butterflies danced in his stomach and he could feel the heat grow between their two bodies. Or was it just his? In any case, he was going to get Yao tonight. His body craved the Asian, he wanted to touch and feel Yao's smooth skin, their bodies colliding in heat and passion…he wanted to take Yao, be the last one to take Yao.

Ivan growled, pulling the Asians chin up to look into those beautiful warm amber eyes.

"Tonight I'm hungry for you Jao…I want you da?"

**

* * *

Yes sir, yes sir! So now you know what happen with everyone, everyone gets happy endings! Curse my need to do such things. The next chapter will contain lemon, Da? Horray! The thing you guys have all been waiting for! –Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge- Ha!**

**Stay tuned~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's what you all been waiting for da~ Hurrhurr, Lemony goodness!**

* * *

"W-What are you saying Yiwan aru, don't be such a pervert." He tried turning around but was quickly pulled back to face the Russian.

"I'm not lying Jao!" He said gripping the smaller man's slim shoulders tightly. "Don't you get it!"

Yao was taken back by the sudden outburst of the taller man. He was more terrifying now than ever before.

"I just want to show you how much I love you Jao… to make you mine; it would make everything better da? To make love to you…Jao…I…" He spoke softly, ghosting his lips over the Asians.

"Yiwan…" The Chinese man spoke low, watching Ivan's eyes spark with more passion then ever before. Right here and now, he was no longer a little kid, he was an adult. An adult in love like never before. The lust and compassion for one human being should not of existed.

Yet it did in this one man.

Yao pushed his lips into the Russian's, deepening the kiss as far as he could, his hat falling off in the process. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he too had been craving the larger man. With the kiss deepening Ivan pushed Yao up against the counter, running his gloved hands under his shirt, he griped Yao's small waist; he let his hands roam freely around the Asian's body. Fire burned inside Yao's stomach, the kisses, the touches, everything was making his stomach do back flips.

Ivan slid his hands downward, grabbing the Asian behind his legs and lifting him into the air, never leaving the warm cavern of Yao's tiny mouth. Instinctively, Yao wrapped his long legs around the man's body, gripping his shoulders. He snaked his hands up to Yao's ponytail and undid the red band that kept his long hair from falling. Ivan parted from the kiss, face a bit red, but not as red as Yao's. He smiled at the older male, giggling slightly.

"Should it be my room or yours?"

"S-Shut up aru!" He blushed looking away. "Make it my room, it is much nicer…" He said pouting his lips, keeping his gaze off those lustful eyes.

"Da! As you wish my little sunflower~"

He started to climb his stairs, heading towards the man's room. Gently he squeezed the Asians' small butt, giggling at his reaction.

"Aiya! Don't touch me there!"

"Ah? But I have to carry you somehow." He said pulling the man up more.

"You don't have to carry me at all aru!" He fumed.

"But you're so light! So is easy for me~" He kissed Yao on the nose. "Look, were here anyway." He let his one hand off the Asian and opened the door, walking into the beautifully custom made room.

Apparently while Yao was in the hospital, the Russian was already making a room up to suit the smaller man without his permission. I guess he presumed that he would come work for him no matter what.

The room was beautiful, red silk covers covered the king sized bed. Ten pillows equal of red and gold lay at the top. The room was black and gold with scrolls and Chinese portraits hanging up. Dragons and Panda's also covered the walls.

Ivan locked the door behind him just incase some pesky annoying servants came along. He brought Yao over to the soft bed and gently laid him down, carefully climbing on top of him being careful not to crush the small man from his weight. He completely shadowed Yao, his size a giant compared to his small petite figure.

Yes, he loved it all.

You are so beautiful da~ He whispered softly.

Slowly Ivan began kissing Yao, it was soft, gentle, but it soon became more fierce as the heat grew. Biting and nibbling on Yao's soft pink lips earning well deserved moans from the ebony haired angel below him. Yao opened his mouth to let the Russian plunge his tongue deep into his. Yao tried to keep up but was unable. Hot air filled the room as both panted heavily.

"Yiwan! Nn, wait aru." Yao huffed out in puffs. "I-I can't breath."

Smiling, Ivan moved to the man's neck, letting him catch his breath. He began leaving small kisses on his neck, licking and nipping at it tenderly. Yao wrapped his arms around the man's neck and ran his small hands though the lager man's silver locks. Tears escaped his golden eyes as Ivan began unbuttoning the white jacket. Getting it open in no time flat, he ripped off his gloves and ran his cold hands on Yao's soft perfect porcelain colored chest.

Yao shivered, trembling at the light touches of his cold hands. The Russian roamed every inch of the smooth skin. He trailed kisses down the smaller man's chest, loving the feel of Yao's trembling body beneath him. He got down to Yao's hard pink nipple, biting it harshly.

"Ahh~ Y-Yiwan~" Yao moaned out, bitting his bottom lip.

"Mmm, I love your screams Jao~" He smiled, swirling his tongue around the nipple, sliding down low to his belly button, tasting every inch of the smaller man. He loved hearing Yao moan, it just made him more irresistible and it made him harder.

Ivan snaked his hand lower, inch by inch until he reached Yao's hardened erection behind the thin fabric of his pants, he grabbed it roughly, fondling him.

Yao hissed, arching his back as he gripped the man's large shoulders tightly as he was played with.

"Ah~ Ah~ Please aru! Stop playing around!" He pleaded.

"Ahh?" Ivan said smiling tilting his head. "But I like playing with you Jao-Jao~ it's so fun!"

"Shut up aru! If you want me you better do it now!" He spouted.

"Da…?" Quickly and swiftly he ripped off the man's pants along with whatever garments he was wearing underneath. "As you wish my little sunflower~" He purred, voice husky as he kissed Yao on the lips.

Yao's face went completely red, gasping as the Russian full on grabbed his shaft and played with the tip. Roughly rubbing his thumb along it, gently he teased the man, purposely missing the top at times.

"Mhmmf!" Yao muffled into the man's mouth, he let a moan escape from the pure pleasure that surrounded him below. The touches were experienced yet so very gentle and rough at the same time. Yao was confused; so many feelings ran throughout him.

"Wait!" Yao shouted once again, pushing the man slightly away.

"Hmm? What's wrong now Jao?"

"If were doing this, I-I'm not going to be the only one getting naked aru!" He blushed, biting his bottom lip, madly starring up at the Russian with still loose tears in his eyes. His small short temper, those lips bruised and red from the kissing, that blush that spread across his face, he looked so frikkin adorable…Ivan couldn't help it.

"Huh?" Ivan looked down and noticed blood on the Asians chest. He looked back up to Yao whose face was filled with flabbergast and worry.

"Yiwan, your bleeding aru!"

He brought his hand up to his nose pulling away and looking at his blood tipped fingers.

"Ah… so sorry da? It seems you are too much for me." He smiled childishly.

The Russian getting up, sitting on Yao's legs watched as the Asian grabbed a napkin on the table next to the bed and began whipping the mess away.

"Aiya, you are useless aru."

"I'm sorry da?" He said still smiling.

Sigh. "It's alright aru…boy, you sure can ruin a mood aru." He pouted. "You know I- Aieeee!"

With out warning Yao was roughly pushed back into the mattress.

"Yiwan?" He questioned looking up at the man.

"I'll get the mood back da?" He cooed. "First…undress me."

"W-What?" Yao questioned.

"You want me naked, than do it yourself, da?~"

"Uh…" Yao's face went red again, he gulped. Slowly and with shaky hands he reached up and began unbuttoning the Russians large coat. Ivan happily watched the man in excitement. Getting the last one done, he slid the coat off the man's shoulders. Ivan got up and untied his scarf, lifting the black shirt underneath reveling his white pale skin. It was covered in scars and wounds, much more rugged then the Asians god like body.

Yao knitted his brow, focusing his gaze on one particular spot. There was a scar in the shape of a heart around his chest, only millimeters away another wound that looked to be from a gun shot. He ran his fingers along it, watching as the Russian shivered at the light touch.

"Yiwan… this wound looks brand new aru." He said circling the gun scar.

"Da…is because that's when I went to save you from Winter."

"H-He shot you! Why didn't you tell me aru!" He yelled, his eyes sparkled.

"Humph…" He smirked. "Is not your job to worry da?"

"When it's my fault, yes it is aru!"

Quickly and spontaneously Ivan kissed Yao on the lips, shutting the man up. "My body is hideous compared to yours da?" He smiled weakly. "So many scars and wounds, horrible memories…I just want tonight to be about you and me."

"Yiwan…" Yao shifted his eyes from the man. "I-I have a scar to you know…" He said lowly.

"You do?"

"I never let anyone see it. My little brother Kiku and I were fighting, he grabbed a knife and we'll…" Yao grabbed the Russians hands and led it to his back. Immediately Ivan could feel the long indentation of the mark. Yao trembled as the man ran his finger tips gently up and down the scar.

"I guess we both have our bad memories aru…"

"Da…How about we make better ones, hmm?" He questioned smiling. Ivan winked at the man putting the scarf back on. "I like this scarf da?" The Chinese man scoffed. Cupping the Asians cheeks, he gently pressed their lips together.

They begun were they had left off. The heat quickly building back up between the two lovers. Ivan straddled the man in between his legs; Yao's bare lower region being rubbed against the fabric of Ivan's pants only increased the friction.

He moaned, trying to take off those wretched pants. He needed more, he wanted Ivan's hard member to jam inside him, taking him fully and affectionately.

Ivan grabbed Yao's wrist, bringing his hand up and kissing the skin below him. "I'll get that da?" Ivan grabbed his pants with his one hand, and pulled them down, shaking them off as they got to his ankles. Finally both men were in there most elegant forms. Both of their erections grinded on each other as the Russian kissed and bit Yao's neck. Yao groaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Just by the feel of his cock hitting Yao's, he could tell the Russian was WAY bigger than anyone he had gotten before. He blushed at the thought, calling himself a pervert for thinking such things.

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that Ivan had once again snaked his hand down to Yao's vital region, grabbing it and pumping it slightly.

"Aiyaaa! Yiwan~ I-It ahh, so good aru!~" He panted, moaning in pleasure.

"Jao…" Ivan panted out. He placed his fingers by the latter's small entrance, softly poking at it. "Can I?" He asked with a sly grin.

Yao's blushed deepened, he nodded his head shyly. Lust and passion had consumed him, he wanted Ivan inside him. Ivan parted Yao's legs a bit further.

With the man's agreement, he reached into his coat pocket that was still on the bed. Inside he pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped it open, slowly pouring the substance onto his fingers. Ivan slowly and carefully put two fingers in at once.

"Nn! Ahh~" Yao moaned. He squirmed a bit in place, whimpering. Ivan waited for the man to find a comfortable spot, when he did he continued, slowly sliding them in and out, stretching the small hole. He placed a third in watching hungrily as Yao gripped the sheets desperately, eyes shut as he gasped for air.

Ivan couldn't take it much longer, if he didn't take Yao now it would be too late. He slid his fingers out, Yao whimpering at the loss.

"Don't worry da? What I'm about to put in you is much more enjoyable~" He grinned happily licking his lips. He grabbed the man's slim legs and pushed them higher into the air, making sure he could get into Yao nice and deep.

He lightly placed butterfly kisses on Yao's inner thigh. "Ready?~"

"J-Just do it aru! Please, enter my forbidden city~" Yao begged the larger man.

Slowly at first, gripping the man's small waist roughly, Ivan entered his large, "personal pipe" into Yao. The Asian screamed, arching his back and jerking at the intrusion. Grunting Ivan went deeper, pushing all the way inside. Yao was so very tight. His insides pulsated around the Russian's hardened member; it seemed to get tighter each time he went in further. If this kept up he wouldn't last long.

"Jao~" He moaned, when he finally got all the way in, he slowly slid back out and back in again. His pace began to quicken as both started to get accustom to each other. Yao gripped Ivan's hair, pulling at it as the man plunged deeper and harder into him with each thrust.

"Ahh! Ohh! Yiwan~ Faster aru, please!~" He begged the man again tears fleeing his golden eyes.

Happily Ivan replied, thrusting in more deeper and harder than before. The Asians hips moving rhythmically with the wild thrust of passion. Ivan bent down and kissed Yao. Tongues fought each other; Yao's small soft pink tongue cutely licked at the Russians lips asking for permission. Happily he let the smaller man explore his mouth. Yao had the taste of black tea, bitter but sweat.

Pants and moans were the only words that escaped both. They were in their own worlds, heaven and earth colliding with each other through the sheer power of bliss.

Ivan began searching for that spot that would make Yao putty in his hands. With a few more thrust, he was lucky to find that sweet spot. Yao yelled, digging his nails deep into the man's large back.

"Aiya—Nnn…D-Do it again! Again aru!"

Ivan continued hitting that spot, each time more harder and pleasurable than the next. He finally had Yao all to himself, everything was perfect. Yao's body finally belonged to him, they were finally one. Yao's vision was going blurry from the intense heavenly sex. His face red with heat, he could no longer hang on.

"I-I need to come aru! I-It hurts so much!" He was just able to make out in real words.

"Da!~" Ivan panted, leaning down to Yao's face. "Then come little Jao, but I want you to say my name~"

He brought his hand down to the Asians ignored member and began pumping it with each of his poundings. Ivan on the brink himself, wanted to hear Yao say it, scream it.

"Do it Jao!" He grunted.

"Aiya, Aiya! (huff) YIWAN ARU!" He yelled to the heavens before coming into the Russians hand, collapsing into the cold sheets.

Ivan came soon after, filling his lover. He panted heavily, uneven breaths filled the room. He kept himself upright to bask in all of Yao's glory. His once amber eyes now hazed, filled with lust. Love bites marked his body, lips red and bruised, and salty tears still dripping down. His tiny mouth stood a jar as the puffs of hot air escaped his body.

He looked so beautiful, so perfect, so his.

"Jao-Jao~" He sang, kissing him softly. He nuzzled the man's neck lovingly. Quickly yet gently so if not to hurt Yao, he switched positions. Yao now laying on top of Ivan, the Russians chest gently began to move slower, the rise and fall of the man's body made it even more harder not to resist sleep. Yao tilted his head upwards, looking at Ivan.

Ivan looked down at Yao. "I love you da~" The Russian smiled, the softest smile Yao had ever seen.

Yao smiled weakly, closing his eyes.

"Aru…d-do you mean it…?" He said breathlessly.

Ivan looked at the Asian in surprise. Smirking, he gently caressed the man's face, rubbing loose tears away with his thumb.

"Of course I do…always and forever my little sunflower~"

"Yiwan…" He felt like crying, but he had to keep strong. His face beet red, he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

"I love you too aru!" Yao said, smiling wide.

Ivan smiled big also. "Ah?" He tilted his head, as if embarrassed to ask the question. "Mind if I… pull out?"

The side of Yao's mouth twitched. He had totally forgotten the man's large shaft was still inside him.

"I-I'll do it aru." He blushed and with what little strength he had left, he slowly lifted the lower half of his body upwards, painfully slow, the member slid out. Yao whimpered softly, as he got the whole thing out. The problem was Ivan had gotten hard again after watching Yao do this.

"Yiwan aru!"

"Heehee~ So sorry Jao, you are just so adorable~ The slightest touches of yours make me go crazy da?"

"You are impossible aru!" He tried to get up but crashed back down onto Ivan's body. "Aiya!" He grunted in pain. "You're lucky I'm to tired aru…" He said softly blowing a strand of hair out of his face he closed his eyes, listening to the man's still beating like crazy heart beat.

"Da…I know." He grinned to himself. "Jao-Jao is so warm and comfortable da…you make me happy…yet." He yawned slightly. "So sleepy da."

"Yiwan…aru…" Yao said softly, he could no longer deny it.

Quietly, both men fell asleep. Ivan kept his arms tightly around Yao's body. He never wanted to let go, he didn't want to lose Yao. He would keep him safe and his forever.

* * *

**Yes you like da? Of course you do aru~ It was total hotness between our two love birds~ Sometimes I just can't help myself!**

**But guess what, you think this is the end? NOPE! There is one more chapter, an Epilogue! But I so hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot~**

**To be continued~**


	11. Epilogue

**Last one! So sad!**

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window of Ivan's house, into Yao's bedroom. Yao shut his eyes tighter, slowly opening them to get accustom to the brightness that filled the room. He tried moving but groaned as pain shot through his bottom.

"_Ugh, Aiya…Stupid Yiwan aru."_ He lifted his gaze up to the sleeping Russian. Yao was still on top of him, Ivan's arms still tightly wrapped around him. He sighed, and played with the Silver locks. Ivan stirred and Yao quickly withdrew, not wanting to wake him up.

"_So handsome aru…"_ He smiled to himself. He pulled his body up closer to Ivan's face and softly pressed his lips against the larger man's. He kept them on Ivans for what seemed to be a life time.

"If I could wake up to this every morning, I wouldn't mind getting up da?" Yao opened his eyes wide and slightly pulled away in surprise.

"Y-Yiwan, when did you—"

"Probably before you woke up." He smiled.

Yao blushed, feeling like an idiot now. Ivan ran his hands through Yao's soft hair. Yao was so beautiful.

"You know… It's nice not having to worry about being beat up and sexually harassed everyday aru… we'll, except being harassed by you aru." He scoffed.

"But you like it when I harass you da? Is because I love you so~" He quickly pushed Yao off and into the mattress. He bent down and kissed him smiling into the loving kiss. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again Jao. You know longer have to worry about Winter, he is long gone, forget the past and live with me in the future da?"

"That's sweet of you aru. But its going to take awhile, I mean, it was traumatizing."

"I'll be with you, every step of the way." Ivan said placing his forehead on Yao's. "You know you keep me from going crazy too. So I need you just as much as you need me."

"Yiwan…thank you." The Asian smiled softly.

"You know personal chef, I'm getting kind of hungry now~"

"Aiya! Not again aru!"

"Heehee~ Nyet, I mean for real food this time. Unless~" He growled, moving his hands down Yao's body trying to kiss him.

Yao pushed the Russians face away him. "No, Bad aru!" He scolded the man. "I'll make you some breakfast if your so hungry aru."

"Tsk, Your not fun da? Such a short temper, can't take a joke! Anyway, are you sure you can move?~" He chuckled childishly. "I was a little rough on you last night."

A twitch mark appeared over Yao's head. "You are a sick little puppy aru!"

After Yao and Ivan got cleaned up, they went downstairs for breakfast. Yao was wearing one of the Russians giant white t shirts since the man insisted that Yao wear it. Ivan wore a tan coat for this morning. Yao made some eggs and bacon and sat down at the table with the larger man.

"Jao-Jao~ don't sit so far away da? Come sit on my lap!"

"I will not aru!"

"Aww come on, please~" He pouted with his most perfect puppy dog eyes.

"Fine fine! You lucky that face is so cute aru." He got up and sat down slowly on the man's giant legs. He felt like such a little kid. Why is it that he is older and gets treated more like a kid then Ivan does.

With a mouth full of food, he smiled brightly. "You know Jao, I wont to show you something after breakfast da?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full aru! Aiya, do I have to teach you everything! Humph, what do you have to show me?" Yao questioned with a glint of curiosity.

"It's a secret da? You will like it very much!" He said winking at the man.

"Hmm?" Yao knitted his brows. "Now I am curious aru."

After breakfast was done, Ivan placed his scarf around Yao's eyes to blind him.

"Yiwan aru! I told you I don't like to be blindfolded."

"I know I know, but I want to keep a secret for as long as I can!"

They walked outside into another room, it was warmer in there. "I have a feeling we've done this before aru." The Asian recalled in a bit of de ja vu.

"Ok!" He ripped off the scarf and to Yao's amazement they were back in Ivan's sunflower room. But it no longer had just sunflowers in it, there was also Peony flowers everywhere. The red and purple colored flowers favored with the pure yellow ones.

"Oh! Yiwan, Peonies!" His smile widely spread across his face. "H-how did you?"

"Ah, my little secret da?~" He smiled. "But I did promise you I'd also put Peonies in here, so I did da."

"I love them!" He went over to one flower and smelled it. The elegant fragrance reminded him of his home country…how he missed China. His smile slowly grew into a frown.

"W-What's wrong Jao?" The Russian asked running up the man, tipping his chin to look into his eyes.

"Nothing it's just…" Small tears rolled down his cheek. "I miss my country; it's been so long since I have been there aru."

"We'll than; I have two questions for you." Ivan smiled.

"Huh?"

"One will you come with me to live in China?"

"What? I mean, well what about your job here aru?"

"I have jobs everywhere little Jao, and if China makes you happy, than I want to go there with you~"

"I…Of course I will aru! Oh thank you!" He jumped up hugging the Russian.

"Wait Jao, you haven't heard my second question."

"What is it?"

Ivan peeled the Asian off him and gently brought him to the ground. He got down on one knee, searching in his pocket.

Yao looked confused. This was so weird, what was he doing.

"Jao…" He looked up into the Chinese mans amber eyes with his violet ones. Pulling out a small box he opened it up, reviling a diamond ring inside.

"Will you marry me?"

"Ugh?" Yao stepped back in surprise. His face looked to be in worry, but more of shock. "Yiwan…I…what, and you, and me?" What was he even saying trying to say? He was totally at a loss of words.

"I…I don't know what to say aru."

"Say yes da!" The Russian got up and grabbed Yao's one hand, placing the jewelry on his ring finger. "Say you'll be Mrs. Braginski~"

"Wh-Why you! I'm a boy aru! We can't…I mean, I can't…" He looked at the ring and back to the Russian. His heart raced to the point were he thought it would explode. Was this even happening?

"Please Jao…We'll have a beautiful wedding in China! Both of our favorite flowers, family and friends! It will be wonderful…" He pulled Yao in close by his waist, leaving no space in-between their bodies. He softly kissed Yao. "We'll be so happy da."

"Yiwan." Yao looked down, gulping. "I-Yes… aru…I'll marry you!" He smiled gripping the Russian tightly.

"Ah!" Ivan exclaimed in excitement. He pulled Yao off the ground and swung him around and around. "Yayyy! I'm so happy! Jao-Jao and I will be together forever da!"

"Ugh! C-Cant breathe aru! Getting dizzy aru!" Yao spoke in gasp; the Russians grip was too tight.

"S-So when will the date be aru?" Yao asked the larger man.

"February 14th da!"

"Why that date aru?"

"Because, it's the day of love~ Valentines day~" He chuckled.

(Sigh) "You're such a hopeless romantic aru. Wait…THAT ONLY GIVES US A MONTH TO PREPARE ARU! I got to make invitations and find an outfit to wear, not to mention where would be the best place to have a wedding in China aru! So much aru!"

"Heehee~" Ivan found enjoyment in watching the man pace around with concern. "Do not worry my little sunflower~" He said grabbing Yao and pulling him back into an embrace. "Everything will be fine."

A month had passed and it was already time for their wedding. Everyone came out to China thanks to Ivan's unlimited amount of money. There was Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Veneziano, Ludwig, Romano and Antonio, they all came out. Ivan's sisters Natalia and Katyusha were there, though Ivan's little sister didn't seem to be too happy there, giving Yao the death glare 24/7. She scared the living pasta out of him.

Yao was happy so many people came out, it was small and nice. A wedding he always wanted to have.

They decided that they would marry at Summer Palace. A beautiful Chinese place meaning garden of nurtured harmony. It had a beautiful garden and a gigantic lake clear as day. They were actually getting married atop Longevity Hill the Tower of Buddhist Incense.

Yao was wearing a traditional Chinese Hanfu. Beautiful decorated in flowers and white swans. His hat had the symbol of Longetivity on it, and the outfit was of course red, his favorite color.

Ivan was wearing a traditional Russian Kosovorotka. It was blue with golden cloth down its middle. Black for his pants and a Taqiyah to top off for his hat.

Everything was perfect for Yao…except…his own family was not there. Ivan had sent invitations to his family as well as the tickets, everything. But I guess they didn't want to come.

Yao stared out the door. There he saw Ivan waiting atop the stairs of the building and all the guest sitting in their seats. He looked over to the reserved spot where his family was suppose to be, but no-one was there. He signed heavily, turning around.

"I-I can't do this aru! I can't believe they didn't even show up. I know we had bad relations but…" He looked up to Arthur who was in the room with him.

"Ah, who needs them!" Arthur spat, fixing Yao's dress a bit. "It's their fault if they don't see you off. You look good, so don't let a small thing like this ruin your day!"

He looked up to Yao's face and saw the man crying softly. Yao leaned in and hugged Arthur tightly.

"Thanks aru…for being such a good friend aru!"

"Ugh!" Arthur blushed, patting the man's back softly. "D-Don't get too used to it, wanker…" He smiled softly. "Now, go out there and have a good wedding!"

"Right!" Yao beamed, wiping the tears away with his long sleeve. He took a deep breath and walked out.

"ANIKI!"

"Whaa!" Yao yelled, falling to the ground as a blurry flash attacked him to the ground.

"Aiya!" He opened his eyes to see none other then Im Young Soo. "Y-Young S-Soo?" Yao stuttered. "Oh Aniki! I missed you so much Da ze!~" He yelled clinging tighter to the smaller man. "How could you marry that Russian and not me!" He wined.

"Get off him Young Soo." Came an emotionless tone. It was Hong; he grabbed Soo and prided him off the still stunned and confused Chinese man.

"Here, Ill help you up!" Said a girly voice, it was Mei. She grabbed Yao's hand and lifted him up. "You look beautiful Gege~" She smiled widely.

"You…you guys came aru? E-even after all that happen?"

"It's never too late to change fate."

Yao whipped his head behind him to see none other then Kiku.

"K-Kiku?"

"He convinced us to come." Mumbled Hong.

"Ah, so did Young Soo, both of them were quite argumentive." Mei winked.

"Yay! I came to stop you from making a mistake and marrying that person da ze!" He yelled pointing to the Russian who just stared back at them with a soft smile. Yao blushed, looking back at Kiku.

"You? Did all this for me aru?"

"We are family…right?" Kiku smiled soft.

Tears began falling again from his amber eyes. "You guys aru!"

He grabbed Kiku's arm and pushed him into the others, quickly he wrapped his arms around all of them. Normally none showed much affection, but…this was a special occasion. They hugged back, finally…one family again.

"You don't know how much this means to me aru!" He sobbed.

"We love you Aniki, always da ze!" Soo smiled, crying like a buffoon himself. Mei couldn't help but let the tears slip. Hong and Kiku didn't cry, but were very happy.

"Now, go get married!" All yelled.

"Ok aru!...wait…Kiku, will you give me away aru?" Kiku tilted his head, blushing slightly. It was a high honor.

"Of course I will."

Yao Puffed out his chest and walked up the stairs with Kiku next to the Russian.

"You look so stunning so astonishing so angelic Jao~" He happily complimented the smaller man. Before he could grab Yao's hands, Kiku butted in between them.

"You better treat him kindly, and never let anything hurt him!" He protectively proclaimed.

"Yay! You tell him Kiku! Let me at him Da ze! I'll kill him if he hurts Aniki!"

"Now now you two, please your embarrassing me aru!" He blushed in embarrassment.

"Is no problem, I love Jao-Jao very much da? I would never hurt him." After staring into the Russian's eyes, Kiku knew he was telling the truth. He backed down and sat at his respected seat with the others.

"Jao…" Ivan said grabbing Yao's cheek, smiling down on him. "I'm so happy your family could make it da?"

"I know…it all thanks to you Yiwan~" He leaned into the touch. "I could never repay you for all the kindness."

"As for me little Jao~"

"If we may start?" Coughed the pastor. Both blushed slightly, nodding.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between these two lovely people. Who love each other so much, that they would together unite with each other in holy Longetivity. Now first, does anyone object to this marriage?"

"I DO!" Yelled two voices. One was Natalia's voice, filled with anger and the threats of killing Yao. The other was Young Soo's who rightfully claimed that his Aniki belonged to him only.

"Ignore them da?" Ivan whispered to the pastor. Yao's eyebrow twitched as a sweat drop appeared above, not only his head, but basically everyone in the audience.

"Anyway, since there are no objects…"

"HEY!" Yelled the two again.

"Ahem! If I may, do you have the ring sir?"

"It's already on him~" Ivan smiled brightly. "And I am already wearing the one Jao-Jao got me!" He happily showed the man. Yao had apparently used his money he saved up for the panda to buy Ivan a ring of his own.

"Ok then. Do you, Ivan Braginski take Wang Yao to be in your life forever through sickness and through health?"

"Da! I do!"Ivan excitedly announced.

"And do you, Wang Yao take Ivan Braginski to be in your life forever through sickness and through health?"

"I do aru!" Yao smiled.

"Then you may—ugh?"

Before he could even finish Ivan grabbed Yao's waist and smashed their lips together. Yao's eyes opened in shock at the sudden kiss. Some in the audience awed why the others laughed awkwardly. Yao closed his eyes leaning into the kiss, enjoying the moment why'll it last. He was in pure love, never had he felt so strongly for anyone.

Everyone cheered, clapping and throwing flower petals.

Ivan picked up Yao bridle style, sweeping him off his feet.

"Y-Yiwan aru!" He stuttered blushing.

"Teehee~ Little Jao, I can't let you walk now, we just got married da! And it's time for are honeymoon~" He winked at the blushing man.

"We just got married you idiot! Don't think about sex already aru!"

"Aww!" Ivan pouted. "But we haven't done it in over a month since I asked you to marry me! We were always to busy da?"

"Listen to me young man, the answer is NO aru!"

"Da? Sorry, there is no such service in Russia!" He chuckled. They climbed in the limo with the just married sign on the back. Yao got up and decided to do a traditional western style thing and throw a bouquet of Peony and Sunflowers out the top window. Soo and Natalia both jumped for the bouquet but bumped their heads together falling in pain.

"WHY YOU!" They yelled at each other, fighting.

Surprisingly Arthur caught it. He blushed as he turned to the American who placed his arm around the Englishman.

"Soooooo, hey Arttie, what do you think?" He winked.

"Hell no you bloody half wit!"

"I can not wait to get you home little Jao~ Then you'll be all mine da?" His smile was scary.

"Ah..Yiwan?" He laughed awkwardly.

(At Ivan and Yao's house. More specifically in their bedroom –Wink-)

"Aiya! Don't touch me there aru!" Yao blushed, biting his lip as the Russian slid his hand in the man's pants.

"Ah? But you like this don't you?" He snickered as he began nibbling on the Asians neck why his other hand played around down there.

"Ahh!" He moaned. "D-Don't make me sound like a pervert aru!"

"Hmm, but I like it when you are like this Jao~" He whispered huskily into the Chinese mans ear, licking it. Yao shivered as the man continued to leave small kisses on his cheek and neck.

"Yiwan…?" Yao blushed looking away. Luckily the Russian noticed it wasn't a statement but a question.

"What is it Jao?"

"I-I want to please you tonight aru." He almost said in a complete whisper.

"What?" Ivan smiled tilting his head.

"Tonight…I…" He gulped shutting his eyes tightly.

Ivan bent down and kissed Yao on the lips. "Hmm~ Only if you want da? I'm not going to force you~"

"I do aru! You've done so much for me; I want to make you feel pleasure too!" He spurted, face red as a beet.

Ivan looked back in a bit of shock at the outburst, than softly smiled. "Anytime I'm with you I feel pleasure my little sunflower~" He moved off the man and laid down on his back on the bed. Yao switched his position, laying on Ivan's stomach now. He got up kneeling on the Russian's legs.

Slowly he started to undress himself first, discarding his Hanfu on the ground, only left in his Panda panties. Ivan smirked at this sight, getting hard just watching him.

Next Yao started undressing the Russian. Throwing his clothes out of the way making sure to keep his scarf on. It was plainly obvious Ivan was hard from the bulge in his boxers. Yao blushed as he left small kisses on Ivan's chest. Straddling the man as his hands roamed the larger mans body.

Slowly Yao reached down too the man's boxers and slid them off. Ivan propped himself up on his elbow to get a better view.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jao?" He asked the man.

"Mhmm." Yao blushed deeply, nodding his head. He bent down, gently wrapping his slender fingers around the Russians shaft as he began to slowly suck on it. Ivan hissed, groaning as he threw his head back in pleasure. Yao slid his tongue out and gently licked the tip, and closing back down trying to take in most of the warm organ.

"Ahh! Haah, Jao~" Ivan smiled happily as he was worked on.

The Asian began making small moaning sounds; the vibration of his voice vibrating on the Russians cock was sending him over bored. Yao tried to deep throat the man as far as he could, sucking harder.

"Jao-I-I can't…" The Russian panted out. He shivered slightly coming into the smaller mans mouth. Yao swallowed, coughing slightly.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry da." Ivan quickly got up holding the Asian close. "But you were so good at it, and your cute little moans." He panicked.

Yao smiled softly. "It's ok Yiwan… I told you I want to please you tonight aru." He pushed his lips against the Russians, opening his mouth automatically to let Ivan slid his tongue in. Ivan explored the warm cavern, breaking the kiss he nibbled on the Chinese mans chin.

"I hope were not done yet~" Ivan smirked. "I could go for round two~"

Yao nodded letting the Russian slid off his own under garments. Yao licked his own fingers.

"Nyet." The Russian stoped Yao's hand before he could do what he thinks he was about to do. "I want to do this part da?" He smiled. Yao agreed.

Ivan licked his fingers; Yao moved closer to the Russian so he could get better access. Ivan began to stretch out the Asians entrance. Yao moaned, as he was prepared, his hips moving slightly trying to make more friction, to make the man's fingers go deeper in him.

"T-That's enough aru!" Yao panted out. The larger man obeyed, stopping and pulling his fingers out.

Yao positioned himself under the Russians hardened member. Slowly and gentle he sat down on it. He screamed out a loud yell as he pushed down further. Ivan Grunted, moaning as the Asian sat down fully, his large member in that tight space. He was going to lose it right there. Yao bit his knuckle, placing his other hand on Ivan's body as he slowly started to move, riding the Russian. He pulled himself out and back in quickening the pace. He wanted to go deeper, further.

"Ahh~ ha-ahh!" Yao moaned riding him quicker. Yao's face looked so adorable to Ivan. All red and cute. Sweat dripped down as tears fled those golden eyes. The panting and moaning of pleasure satisfied the Russian to no extant.

Jao~ Ughh! Ahh~ He moaned. He wanted to slam into Yao right now, just flip him over and take him. But no…It was Yao's turn, so he tried to contain himself as much as possible.

"Yiwan! Yiwan!" He called out placing both hands on the man's chest trying to move faster, but was quickly running out of energy. Taking notice to this, Ivan griped the man's hips and helped him out.

"Just a little more Jao~" He begged the man. "I'm almost there da?" He moaned, this feeling was so orgasmic.

Yao nodded as he began to pump himself, coming so close to the edge. In unison they both came, Yao collapsed on Ivan's chest, panting heavily. He slid off the larger man, falling into the soft cold mattress.

Ivan out of breath ran his hands through Yao's ebony colored hair. He smiled, kissing the man's forehead.

"Hmm~ Jao, I love you." He said pulling the smaller man closer into him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad…your not in that wretched business anymore. I couldn't stand it if anyone else kept taking you. Winter did not deserve something as precious as you~"

"Yiwan…"Yao panted slightly, looking up at the man. "Ha…you're my hero aru."

Ivan smiled. "And you're my wife da?"

Yao's mouth twitched but decided to ignore it. He slumped his head against the man's chest, sighing into it.

"I love you so much aru…"

"Da…me too"

It was so blissful.

No more fear, no more nothing. Yao was free; the man you knew in the beginning was no more. He had his family, his friends, and his big nosed lover. What more could he ask for. I guess the whole moral of this story, is that no matter what happens. If you keep in faith, and trust those who care about you, you'll end up happy, happier than ever before.

Never give up who you are.

* * *

**It's Done! I can't believe our story finally comes to a end. Is so sad da? But hopefully this chapter gave you everything you could want! And like how I added an extra smex scene in here for you guys sticking with me through this? HurrHurr!~ I really do hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you!**


End file.
